Unfinished Business
by Da'khari
Summary: A throwback fic it's very much based on the series with a POV from Sam, Mercy and Samcedes as they walk us through their relationship, filling in the gaps we never saw, hope you have as much fun remembering and wishing as I did
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you enjoy this fun fic, it's been in my saved fics for a while, if nothing else I hope it makes you smile as you take a walk back through the relationship we grew to love, known as Samcedes, I love this paring and I guess this is my take on all the storylines Fox missed out on presenting for them**

 **Unfinished Business**

 **Sam Evans POV**

 **Goodbye**

I suppose to fully explain myself I'd have to go back to the beginning of the end I guess, it was the end of school for Mercy anyway, I was watching her do their rendition of **'Sit down your rocking the boat'** having a laugh when Will came in putting a downer on everything telling us to say bye to the people we love. It hit me like a bolt all I could see was Mercy looking at me like that was a fucking good thing he'd just said, I knew her too damn well she'd already got her "We're no good for each other" thing going on in her damn head

Lock the fucking door, yeah that was the best idea she's ever had and if I could have I'd have made that happen, I'd only just got her back, and she was distancing herself from me already, she was on the other end of the room from me, nobody would have even thought we were still together, coming to think of it, if there was one thing she was good at it was break ups

We had the conversation of course we did, she'd sort of put my mind at rest as she always did, it was easy for her to do she knew how my mind worked and her words meant everything to me. We were at least going to believe in our love, and that meant keep it alive right? So yeah, I was more than fucking happy when she got her recording contract, back up singing on some Indie label, we knew it was a start and she admitted she couldn't have done it without me, I was so proud of us

I'd heard that Santana had decided to stay in Lima because Brittany hadn't passed out and I thought maybe Mercy would do the same for me, stay that is. I asked her and she thought I'd gone fucking mad, she hated whenever I brought stuff to her from other people, but she always went full out on it if it ever came from Quinn or Santana, she never used the word jealousy but that's what I figured it was, she was mad at me for a while, but she came out of it after I played the fool a bit and sort of made her think it was all a prank

I sat watched her dancing and singing to us about dreamers diseases, smiling like we hadn't just had one of our bigger blow outs, tensions were getting high as time got closer, I was thinking this is the last time I'm ever going to see her sing in this room, I smiled about it but seriously I did that for her I was sinking. I kept the arguments up because I wanted her to eventually feel bad enough to say she'd stay, but when we were thinking about what song to sing to them, I sort of realised I was being super selfish. I sung with the others to her and I wanted to cry, I just kept looking around the room reminding myself that everyone was in the room, and she needed me to be strong. Then my wish happened, she'd had a super flip out about going all the way to LA on her own again, into the unknown, I saw my opportunity to talk her into believing it was all too much for her and I opened my mouth to start the process but my heart wouldn't let me hurt her like that, I did the right thing and talked her back up.

Watching Finn send Rachel off to New York on that damn train was hard I knew that was going to be me in a few weeks time and I didn't handle it half as gracefully as they did. God I wanted to yell at myself as I watch myself telling her not to go, making her choose between me and her life, I just couldn't be brave about it, I felt like my whole heart was being ripped out of my chest and she was just going to turn and walk away with it, in her case with not even a single tear

"Mercy" I shouted "If you step on that damn bus I mean it, it's the end for us"

"Sam, you're not believing..."

"You mean you're not believing in what I'm standing here telling you" I hissed back, the pain I was feeling was just too much

"I love you Sam, I always will" she walked back to me, grabbed my face and stood telling me, I really didn't want to hear it I just wanted her to stay

"Then stay with me"

"Sam" she looked at me saying, tears falling, I could tell she was hurting but at this point I was being totally selfish

"Stay Mercy" I begged

"Sam you wanted this for me too, you know I'm waiting for you" she pulled me into her, both our faces were wet, the kiss was salty, painful and urgent all at the same time suddenly she let me go and as I opened my eyes I saw her stepping onto the bus

"Mercy" I actually ugly cried as she found a seat and sat crying as she looked back at me, the scene felt familiar for that second I was Finn and she was Rachel, only there was no crowd waving behind us, no smiles just two hearts breaking rather loudly, I stepped off as the bus made its move and suddenly I was running, reminding her to call me, telling her I loved her watching more tears fall down her face and then there was no more breath, I stood running, watching until there was no more bus to see, wiped my face, got back to the jeep and cried some more, I'd like to say until I felt better, but that never actually happened.

There wasn't much of it left but the rest of the summer was crap I was mourning the death of my only meaningful relationship, I felt like crap, how could I Sam Evans, not keep hold of my girlfriend, maybe I wasn't as sexy as she'd always told me I was. I hadn't seen my family all summer because I wanted to spend every single moment with Mercy, so now she'd gone I went back to Kentucky for a while, I needed my family just then and truth, I thought about not coming back to Lima, I had nothing to go back for, she'd gone, but then I realised, that when she actually came back she'd be coming back to Lima and if I wasn't there I'd never see her again so I packed up at the end of summer and went back to Lima.

 **The New Rachel**

So my first day back at school was pure acting I was, well we all were, still living off the aftermath of the Nationals win, everyone wanted to know a member of the Glee Club, and I was up for getting my ego rubbed. It was good to see Tina, Artie, Blaine and Brittany at school again, I'd actually missed them I guess we all did because we just sort of non-verbally decided we were going to stick together, like tight. Kurt was still about and although that was nice for Blaine, it just made me remember what I was missing, my face sort of dropped every time I saw him, I expected Mercy to come round the corner grab his arm and produce her smile, and that brought back the pain

"Yes we've lost some big voices" Will stood there telling us and straight away I was out the room and thinking about Mercy again as if it was yesterday she'd left, I sat wondering when this was ever going to get easier, would I ever stop seeing her in every corner of the room as I sat on the back row thinking, looking over at our spot. Everyone was so busy talking about them being the new Rachel and shit, I wanted to shout didn't anyone notice that Mercy had gone, she was the damn voice, she'd proved it so many times in this room

Then suddenly Mercy's friend Wade was in the room, joining Glee Club I think I was distracted from what Will was saying when I heard Brittany, sitting beside me, mention Mercy's name "That's a great hair cut Mercedes, I thought you'd graduated?" she directed at Wade. I really wanted to slap her, all I could think to calm myself down was Mercy would have just corrected her and carried on, or shook her head smiling, so I shook my head I couldn't smile, and went back to my Mercy thoughts. _"Was that it"_ was all I could think as I saw people getting up to leave, was that as much as anyone was going to remember that she was in this place, a fucking Wade look alike, she was here helping to win National, less than two months ago, have some respect

Those guys were fighting over who was going to be the new Rachel so hard they missed Marley coming in to take that slot, I must admit I wasn't even bothered, as far as I was concerned they could take what they wanted as long as they found a way to bring Mercy back to me and quick. It had been two months and she hadn't even called I guess she'd took my freak out personal and in all fairness I hadn't calmed down enough to call her yet either. I was missing her like crazy, I guessed she was thinking about me too, you don't start something like what we started and not feel anything, I was seriously still in love with her after all this time

Kurt finally let slip that Mercy was calling him and that she was frightened, feeling out of her depth in the studio, getting a hard time from her new agent and upset because of what had happened between us before she left. There was a lot of information passed over for someone who was letting something slip but, I didn't question it I knew Kurt must have been concerned to let me hear all that. Then suddenly just after update two he announced that Blaine had talked him into going to New York to sort his life out, and before they knew it he'd taken the next flight out of Lima to get there, at least Rachel had company, I was scared for what was happening with Mercy right now, and with no link now that got scarier.

There was some bullying thing going on with that new girl Marley, we found out the dinner lady was her Mom and after everything that had been said I felt I had to apologise to her, mainly because she reminded me of me when I first started trying to be someone I'm not, yeah I laugh as I say that, but somehow she listened to me and eventually the rest of the guys too and joined, then yes she proved she was our new Rachel as the team called it, I laugh as I remembered Tina, Blaine, Brittany and Wade's faces on that.

I guess Brittany came to my attention soon after that, Artie had his eye on Kitty, she was high maintenance if I'd ever seen it, definitely a Quinn type, Blaine and Tina seemed to be hitting that friendship note and that just left Brittany and me. I sort of knew she wasn't happy with the situation between Santana and her, she'd told us Santana wasn't calling or anything and Brittany's behaviour was becoming a bit outlandish. I guess with her missing Santana along with being the oldest Cheerio in the school ever, she was getting a lot of flack, not just from other pupils but staff as well, my hunch turned out to be right when her behaviour resulted in her being thrown off the cheerios, the only other team she was ever a part of, eventually she got a call off Santana and for a short while she was happy again. Tina and Blaine were getting on like a house on fire, I had to stand back and wonder if he was actually gay and in love with Kurt still, I wondered how he could get over him so quickly, how Tina could get over Mike, maybe they were searching for something too, I knew I was, some substitute, I really didn't have romance in my head right then, but hey Brittany was a friend so I made the effort to at least smile and support.

I was so freaked the fuck out when Britt got up and attempted to cut her damn hair in the middle of our song, I guess we all were, but I knew how she actually felt there were so many times I just wanted to do something, anything to stop feeling how I was feeling about Mercy leaving. A hair cut for me would have meant she was on the way back and I was making the effort again to be her Sam, smart, attentive, loving, quiet, kind all the good things she brought out in me when she was around.

 **Brittany 2.0**

Then Brittany went through a stage where she wasn't talking to anyone just drinking lots of coffee and eating excessively just before she had a massive freak out in the corridors, that went viral well before lunch time. I knew what that was all about, I'd imagined myself doing that so many times when people came up in my face talking about anything that vaguely linked to my time with Mercy, every damn thing in the school had a memory. Blaine set up a meeting about it all and somehow she bagged the lead in the beginning of term song, she really had gone past caring and I guess we thought we were trying to make her feel important again in doing that, but that resulted in that lip sync thing we actually went through before getting caught out and the absolute shame of it, was devastating.

Mercy was on the phone within minutes of us leaving the stage, I don't think Blaine actually got to finish his conversation with Kurt before she was filled in, she was actually shouting at me down the phone telling me what we'd put on the line in doing that, she hadn't spoken to me in months and when she did she was shouting at me

"It wasn't me" I was shouting back down the phone at her, I hadn't even agreed to any of this shit

"But Sam you know the values of Glee Club we left you guys to look after it" she shouted back

"Mercy I promise you, I said or did nothing to encourage it"

"You better talk to your people Sam" she told me like I actually had control over anyone

"I think something's wrong with Brittany"

"Well call Santana and let her deal with it, you're my main concern in all this" she told me slamming the phone down before I could tell her she'd just told me she still cared

I looked around the room, seeing Tina stressing on the phone I knew Mike was ripping into her too, Brittany was crying with the phone held to her ear obviously Santana wasn't happy with her, Blaine was constantly saying sorry down his phone and Artie was holding the phone away from his ear "Who's that?" I asked concerned for who was ratting him out

"Rachel" he told me rolling his eyes, I looked at my phone and smiled, maybe I'd come out of this on top already, Mercy wasn't that mad at me, or was it that she didn't really care? I prefer to think the former

But I was more than pissed sitting in front of Will with everyone else getting shouted at again for something that I wasn't a part of. Brittany got up and said something stupid and resigned from Glee Club and I was like "What the fuck" something was wrong, maybe Santana had told her to do that in their call. So in hindsight right at this very moment I ask myself at this point, why didn't I call Santana like Mercy had said? No, that would be too easy to follow simple instructions, I decided to leave a note telling Brittany to meet me in the auditorium, then I got into her head space and started acting like her to help sort her head out, actually she was acting out how I was feeling inside, I wanted to just get Mercy back here by any means necessary, we became friends sat, talked and started planning her come back.

I'd sort of found something to distract me from thinking about things that really mattered to me, learning not to think was fun, somewhere along the line fake became real to me, just like Tina had said it would. We'd had a bit of a heart to heart when I'd found her crying one day on the steps "Tina what's up?" I asked sitting down beside her

"I tried I really did but I can't just be friends with Mike any more I need a clean break"

"But you love him don't you, shit like that doesn't just go away?"

"Of course I love him, that's why I can't do this any more, I need more from him"

"Like?"

"I don't know Sam" she looked at me saying "I mean we went from seeing each other every day to nothing a call now and again and it's not enough, I come to school faking it pretending to be okay and I go home and cry every damn night"

"But you're not on your own there, I know for a fact Brittany does that, Blaine, and of course I do, we miss them we're bound to, we love them, but surely that will keep us going, it's only for a year"

"Sam I'm faking it so hard it's going to seem real to me soon" she laughed through her cry "I need a distraction, and mind I'm not saying a new love interest, just a distraction"

"Me too a real life fake distraction"

"What are we talking here self preservation?"

"If that means protecting our hearts then yes, pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" she smiled up at me as I stood up and held my hand out to help her up "Thanks Sam" she hugged me saying "I know why Mercy loves you" she told me as we walked, my heart swelled at hearing that

 **The Makeover**

Then I somehow got roped into this competition thing with Artie and Brittany when I became Blaine's VP, please don't ask, that whole year was like blurred, nobody realised I don't think, that I was going down a wormhole, not even me really, it was so subtle.

The lines of communication had quietened down between Mercy and I, the reason for that I know not, Tina had heard from her and apparently she'd been doing some work with some guy called Martin who's name came up an awful lot when Tina was relaying the conversation and I was hell of a jealous about someone that no longer physically belonged to me. So when we won the election, I'd found my excuse, I was straight on the phone to Mercy, don't ask me why, but I needed to hear her voice "Mercy we won, Blaine and I won the election"

"So what you're a student rep now?" she giggled down the phone

"Yeah, well I'm supporting Blaine in doing that"

"Sam I'm so proud of you" she cooed, I could tell it was genuine "So now you have some clout make sure you make it count yeah?

"God yeah, I'll make you so proud of me"

"I'm already proud of you Sam"

"Do you still lo..."

"Sam please, you know how things are between us, live your life"

"But do you?"

"Of course I do, I always will" she smiled I could see her face as she said that regardless of how far away she was

"I love you back" I told her as I stood with the phone against my ear listening to her built me right up till I was at buzzing point, she was so proud

Then I spoke to Blaine and it came back to me that actually she wasn't here and I was back down there "I came to McKinley for Kurt and now he's not here" was all he'd said and I was walking back down the corridor grabbing Mercy's hand and asking her if she thought she was going to get married some day _"Yeah I came back to McKinley for Mercy, and yeah now she's gone too"_ I laughed inside my head, and went straight back into bringing my fantasy back as my reality while I stood listening to Blaine go on as if my life was complete

I told Brittany I voted for her I don't know why I did that, I guess I sort of felt something for her, I was fighting with my inner self, I really didn't know where this feeling had come from, or how the hell I find space for it with Mercy all up in this. I didn't act on anything I dare not, and actually I couldn't tell if it was my real self or my fantasy self that was engaging in these feelings, I'd had the conversation with Brittany about, needing something to occupy our minds, with Tina about self preservation and now I was actually putting some of that into action, I just sat about watching everyone looking for coping strategies, maybe I'd find one that didn't entail kissing another woman.

Then Santana was back and Brittany was happy again, a friend was fine for all intents and purposes but you really needed someone you cared about when you really wanted to be free, mushy or even just to say I love you and mean it, I knew that, I had no one too and plus I was jealous as hell that Blaine and Brittany had their someone.

Truth I was horny as hell, plus I wasn't looking for anything real, my heart was still broken I just needed to paper over some cracks, I wasn't ready for that pain to go away.

Little did we all know that Santana had actually come back to break up with Brittany that week, Brittany was broken, seriously broken and I tried, like everyone else, to keep her spirits up, we'd all seen where her mind could go on a bad day. Blaine was being distant too, so he wasn't being much help. Then out the blue I found Blaine crying in the library "Blaine" I gasped for seeing him curled up shaking "What's up?"

"It's Kurt, he's finished with me" he whispered

I felt like shouting get a fucking grip, it happens to everyone, but seriously, I'd seen where Brittany had gone and she was much stronger, in my opinion, than Blaine, over the weeks he went into some dark depression, so I was getting broken heart stories from Blaine, Tina and Brittany and there was no one there to even notice that I was wondering down that damn wormhole myself. eventually it all got on top of me and I went at Blaine with a vengeance

"It happens to everyone Blaine, you just have to deal with it, what did you do so damn bad anyway?" I asked him, I listened wanting to shout Dude you're seriously not the only one, instead it came out quite sincere to be honest, I think that might have been the first real thing I'd said so far that school year, I know Blaine was singing it but that was exactly how I felt, hopelessly devoted to Mercy, I had to call

"Mercy" I smiled when she actually picked up the phone "I just wanted to hear your voice are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sam, it's good to hear yours too, I miss you guys"

"Are they working you hard enough?"

"Too hard" she laughed

"So you're not getting any time to meet anyone then?"

"Sam" she warned for me going into uncharted territory

"Are you happy then?"

"As I said I'm missing you guys, I'm missing you"

"So you're not seeing anyone then?"

"Sam" she giggled

"Okay, you're making this really difficult for me, when will we see you again?"

"I don't know, soon I hope"

"Just tell your boss it's like seeing your ex-boyfriend soon to be husband day and take the day off or something and come see me" I laughed

"Sam Evans you are crazy" she laughed down the phone

"Crazy about you" I told her and I meant it, we talked some more before she mentioned the studio and closed the call down and I was more than pleased with myself, I'd jumped back into my real life for a few minutes and it felt good

 **The Role You Were Born To Play**

Imagine my fucking head when she came walking into the auditorium with Mike, Finn and Artie a week later doing auditions and apparently helping with the production of Grease we were doing this year, I flipped, she didn't even tell me she was coming, let alone that she'd been around all damn day. I knew she was playing with me, maybe even trying to catch me out at something, but there was nothing to hide I wasn't doing anything, I knew she was pleased about that. Then she was teaching on stage I stood watching as Jake and her started off the singing, and as quick as that I was brought right back to where we were less than five months ago, I wanted her back, but I must admit I was pretty damn mad at her for not giving me the heads up, but the groove was good I couldn't help joining in

We met up at the cafe after that, had a real heart to heart about things I came clean about the way I was feeling and she told me she was kind of lonely out there in LA, all the time watching each others mouths as we talked

"So" I eventually said rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans, unable to hold it in any more, I was cursing the table for being in between us "I'll get you home"

"Yeah" she jumped up saying as I grabbed her jacket and we made for the door

"So" I looked around the empty street saying as I opened the jeep door "home then" I pulled it open for her to jump in

"Home" she said as she walked past me stopping to look up at me "You're taking me home?" she asked

"Yeah..." I got out before she moved towards me, I know I sighed I heard myself, she was touching me again she'd tiptoed up to me, her lips were touching my cheek making my eyes close and sending light waves of shock through my body, I physically trembled

"If you want me to stop say" she whispered in my ear making my eyes open for a second before I could wait no longer, I grabbed her neck and lifted her lips towards mine with my thumb, looking at the love of my life before I traced the line of her strong cheek bone and pulled her into me. I felt her hand on my head, running down to my neck, she'd found my spot and pulled me deep into her "sorry" she suddenly said pulling her lips away from mine and looking around, that was when I'd remembered too, that we were in the street, we both looked around

"It's okay" was all I could find to say "I'm not going to make this out to be something it wasn't, I wouldn't do that" I smiled at her saying "But I just want it noted that it was perfect and that you kissed me back" I laughed

"As perfect goes, it was pretty perfect" she laughed jumping into the jeep

After that, while she was around we made out a lot, I mean a lot, but in the end of course she had to go back because of her contract. I sort of promised I'd wait for her, she, as you'd guess, begged me not to but of course I wasn't listening, I dived into this production of Grease and blocked everything out for a while, except my time with her.

Finn was in charge and he'd got all us guys to Bert's garage, talking about spot lights, camera's high life, audiences and shit got me thinking right back to Mercy and her new life in LA, and I guess for a second I though about having that too and being right up there with her. Then suddenly it was D day and the whole freaking lot of them turned up, only Joe got some reprieve Quinn was missing, if they were feeling any pain they were hiding it well. Blaine was crying, Finn was moping around, Tina was stomping around mad and I was like satisfied quiet, Mercy and I was getting it together on the down low, I was quietly living in hope that she'd see we were right for each other and decide to do the long distance thing. Then I heard her on the phone to this damn Martin again and I stood wondering why she'd need to talk to him in private and what all the damn laughing was about bringing me right back down. Brittany on the other hand was in seventh heaven Santana was back, the light of her life and she'd snagged a part in the play, so she was going to be around for a while too.

Mercy left again after the production ended, everything went alright except we weren't totally happy with Wade not being able to do his part, and I really didn't know where I was going from that, I'd made friends with Brittany, and Blaine coming to think of it, but they seemed so taken up with their relationships, that were off at the moment, so I couldn't understand their keenness. Brittany was giving off mixed signals, one minute she was laying all over me the next she was oozing Santana, but I guess I was too, I was only ever there half the time, my mind was on Mercy and this Martin guy she wasn't telling me anything about, Blaine had cut his ties with Kurt, so I wasn't getting any information, my mind was on overtime. I didn't want a relationship, not really, but I needed something, a close friend maybe with benefits, I was stressing.

Then I had that conversation with Blaine, he'd told Finn he was going to leave because he'd come to McKinley for Kurt and now he was gone, he was lost. I confronted him asked him not to leave and he finally told me about the guy he actually cheating on Kurt with in some detail. He'd said something about finally knowing they were soulmates, I stood there thinking that would do it for Mercy and me too, if she ever cheated on me, that would do it, somewhere in there Blaine and I clicked, we had more in common than I dared to share with him just then, and he decided to stay

 **Thanksgiving**

Some time later I got a call from Mercy to say she was coming home for Thanksgiving and could we meet up, of course I jumped on it, I just needed to hold my girl, Sectionals was happening too and of course everyone had something to pass on, she went off with Finn and them, I guess they had stuff to catch up on and we met afterwards

"Hi" she smiled taking my kiss

"Hi" I replied I could hear the break in my voice as I spoke "I miss you"

"I miss you too" she looked up at me saying "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I told you I'd tell you if I was" I grabbed her round the waist telling her as we went off to go be alone, we always talked into the night, conversation was never a problem for us, then of course that always ended with a heavy make out session which usually ended with her telling me she'd back off if I ever found anyone, and reminding me that we weren't together. She was forever keeping me grounded on that, I guess it was easier than us promising things we knew were impossible right now, and I felt like she cared.

The next day we were at school, trying to decide who should get the main dance part for our first sectionals without our star singers, I gave her my body roll appetiser and I was blown the fuck out when Mercy blatantly said 'No No No" in front of everyone, I know half of that was to do with Santana and Quinn's faces, she really couldn't stand them.

Then suddenly, practice days were done and sectional was upon us, when the whole thing went tits up, everyone was so upset. It was maybe a week later, once everyone had gone back to college and stuff that the fact that we had nothing to practice for hit us. Everyone in glee club sort of went a bit off the rails, Mercy had binned me again and with everything else going on I took this time really hard, I mean we'd just lost sectionals, total kick in the teeth, this could mean the end of Glee Club and she just up and left, yeah she asked me if I was alright and everything and of course I said I was, but she knew I wasn't, I know she knew that, so I kicked back.

Yep I did it, I made a play for Brittany, and yes I know it wasn't the right thing to do but I was lonely, you have no idea how it feels to constantly be rejected by the one person in the world you love, I was shocked she took the bait to be honest and the song was all about Mercy and I guess she was singing to Santana and we both had the acting skills going on there, but then I overstepped the mark and tried to kiss her. I needed something and singing with her sort of reminded me that I needed love, and I thought she could be it for a while, but she didn't want it, I'd read those signs wrong as well, was I ever going to get shit right?

I was sort of thinking about what I'd done after that, how I'd actually come on to Brittany, the dumbest girl in the school, I must have been desperate, I sort of breathed a sigh of relief because she'd rejected me, I mean what the fuck would Mercy say about that. We sort of avoided each other for a while after that and then one day she springs up and more or less asks me out, I don't know why I didn't say no, but then suddenly we were together, it was a fluke a real fluke that I didn't know how to get out of and when we kissed, I missed it, kissing that is.

I went on that first date and got into Brittany mode straight away, like I was made for it, that night I tried to call Mercy but she didn't answer, I didn't sleep well knowing that I'd done something she didn't know about yet and then one day led to two and so on and before I knew it Christmas was here. Then oh my God that fucking fake wedding, what the fuck was that, I didn't even understand the vows, all I knew was that there were three days to the end of something, they passed and my jaw dropped when we got to day four I so regretted that move. I couldn't even express the joy I felt when Beast told us the whole damn thing was fake, she said something about it happening again some time in the future, but I wasn't going to be around for that, so I was cool. We were singing some Christmas song when I actually realised that I hadn't spoken to Mercy for like five weeks, actually she hadn't called I panicked, I mean really panicked and went into conspiracy theory mode

"Mercy" I said rolling my eyes for getting her answer machine again "I've been trying to call you forever and now I just think you're avoiding my calls, call me back" I told her throwing my phone down

I was in trouble she knew something and all communication had stopped, I was behaving worse than ever, I could see myself doing even more stupid things, and right now I didn't want to change that. I'd realised I could never be serious about Brittany, she belonged to Santana just as much as Mercy belonged to me, what the fuck was I thinking, I was geared up to tell her just that, I needed to tell her this thing between us was over, I knew that was why Mercy wasn't talking to me she was giving me that space that I really didn't need

Then she asked me to that stupid Cindy Hawkins dance, I really couldn't say no not after seeing what Blaine had put Tina through so I said yes, I even felt happy about it. I was on stage singing, stroking her face and shit while all that was rocking in the back of my mind was the last two years I'd been there with Mercy and I'd had the best time and right now another girl wasn't a distraction I needed. I went back to my first defence conspiracy theory mode, grabbed Blaine and went into action, there was something strange going on. We had that last dance I'd promised her and yeah it was romantic and everything and I played the game for her sake but really the only person I needed right then was Mercy and I know she needed Santana but right then we only had each other so we made do

 **Naked**

The next thing I know we were sitting in Figgins' office listening to him telling us about those dumb scores, that sent me spinning, I mean my mind had made it's mind up, I was finishing this final year and heading to LA to do something at college secondly but firstly be with Mercy. How the hell was I going to tell her I was dumb and had no chance of getting a single qualification, I was already self conscious, I'd always been that way, but maybe only Mercy ever knew that about me. I was desperate, I was even up for exploiting myself to make it, that was nothing new, I'd done it before, I started paying attention to by body, in the biggest way

Later in the choir room, Jake was singing this beautiful song to Marley and all I could think was Mercy, let me love you, and here I was not even loving myself right now, Mercy wasn't around to give me that usual fix up pep talk, and I don't know why but I turned to Blaine, I finally told him how I felt about myself, he encouraged me to try and I can't lie when I saw Mercy on that laptop I cried, it had been like that was all I ever needed, to hear her voice, it had been so long, I was scared at how lost I was for not having her in my life. It seemed like that was all I needed to fix my head, her telling me I was worth something it changed me, for a while I was responsible, Mercy's Sam again, seriously wondering what I was doing with this Brittany thing I'd started. I say that but I think by now even she knew we were nothing more than very close friends who kissed sometimes, and got lost in a world that didn't exist, my nose have been put out of joint with that 'You're dumb' thing Figgins had pulled and then Brittany laying on the pity, which she quickly followed with gloating didn't help either

Then Santana turned up unexpectedly telling Brittany about staying away from me, singing shit to me like she actually owned me and yeah I sang back I was pissed, flaunting her new girlfriend in Brittany's face, which told me everything I really ever needed to know about them, Brittany was so jealous of Santana's new girlfriend Elaine I think, I was even jealous of her having a face to feel that about, I was still imagining Martin. As I sung that song with Santana I realised she wasn't mine at all, I should have been fighting for my girl not Santana's she was her end game for real. It really wasn't until I saw her walking out of school that I actually realised that if she knew Mercy did too, talk about blow to the chest, I would have called her to explain but she wasn't answering my calls now anyway, she hadn't since the fake wedding thing. Then ironically she turned up for Will and Emma's wedding, played with Kurt and Blaine, sung a song and left without a word, I didn't even grab her attention or if I did she didn't let on, Brittany was clinging to me like skin, she'd told Santana to go live her life or something and wanted to seriously prove a point, more fake happy I guess. Mercy's move told me she was hurt, I was hurt because I knew she was hurt, bad, and I was responsible for that, all she'd asked was for me to keep her in the loop with what was happening for me and I didn't, I broke a promise. I couldn't look at her face, without seeing disappointment every time I opened my locker, I even took her picture and put it in the back of my wallet behind the picture of my favourite guitar and still every time I opened that I felt guilty

I dived back into Glee after that got really involved in the feuds going on around school, it took my mind off my own feud that I didn't want to face right now, plus I was busy pumping everything I had into doing those applications and studying for the big exams coming up, I was determined to make Mercy feel proud of me about something.

Brittany told me about the drama with Finn and some guy that was mistreating Rachel or 'his future wife' as he called her, and how he went to New York and beat the living crap out of him "Yeah I could do that" I smiled as she told me

"What you'd do that for me?" she asked

"Brittany" I looked at her wanting to tell her not to be so fucking stupid, but her eyes looked so sincere I just smiled

"I know, you'd do it for Mercedes" she smiled "I know you still love her, I don't mind I still love Santana too"

"Sorry" I smiled at her saying, grateful that she at least knew that

 **Guilty Pleasures**

I was blown away weeks later when we sat in the auditorium listening to Blaine sing his guilty pleasure, and realised he was singing to me, I think I went all the way back to Mercy singing to me back in Junior year, after I'd come on to her so strong she was struggling to keep it in, I was with Santana I couldn't do anything just then and she knew it but she forced me to make that move and I was going to but Santana got there first and kicked me to the curb, however that went down it happened and I really didn't care. But this was different Blaine was a bro, we'd seen everything of each other if you know what I mean, and if I'd have ever thought he'd had any of those kinds of intentions I'd have covered up more, kept some distance or something, I'm not gay. I was walking down the corridor towards the choir room about to speak to Blaine about this situation we'd found ourselves in when my phone vibrated, I was all up for leaving it, and I did the first time but when it rang again I decided I was being petty and answered it

"Sam" I heard down the phone I nearly dropped to the floor

"Mercy" I stopped walking to pay attention "What's up?

"Nothing, it's just been a long time, I thought maybe you were between classes and I could get an hello in" she giggled

"Hello" I smiled down the phone she knew by my tone I was happy "How are things?"

"Fine just missing you guys"

"I miss you too" I cooed "Listen I've got something to deal with right now but please call me back later or let me call you"

"I'll call again when I can" she told me "Bye" she sounded sad saying

"Bye" I told her as I carried on to get this thing with Blaine sorted

I thought I was going to shout when I got there, I intended to, but something else came out I guess Mercy had put me in that be kind mood so I told him nothing was going to change, we'd always be friends or even more like bro's and we hugged it out.

 **Shooting Star**

Then weeks later the shooting happened but just before that, I must have been seriously neglecting Brittany because she started down that damn hole again talking about meteorites and shit, I know Blaine saw it in my face because he had it in his face too we were scared for where she could go this time. I started straight away giving her more attention, I had so much to lose Mercy had just started getting back in touch with me, she'd finally come down off that damn ceiling I'd sent her up in doing this Brittany thing, and here I was not learning a damn thing from it. I was even more mad with her and myself when she sung a fucking love song to her cat

Then those fucking shots went off, and truth my first thought was, was I ever going to see Mercy again, I was thinking should I get my phone out and tell her goodbye, call my parents what should I do, I was sitting there for a while thinking crying for not ever seeing her again. It was like Will got up and said what was in my mind, I took my phone out and sent her a message and sent one to my parents too before sitting back, I remember thinking 'I'm ready now' like I'd done everything I needed to do before I died. Then it clicked to me Brittany wasn't in the room, she'd gone to the bathroom, why didn't I think of that first, I'd been spending all this time trying to get her to say she loved me and when push came to shove, I knew where my loyalties lay, I was a hypocrite, I loved her, of course I did, but only as part of my Glee family, so I really needed to know that she was safe. I jumped up to go find her and struggled with Will "Sam" I heard Blaine say as I sat down "Tina's not here either" he said as I looked around the room _'Shit how did I miss Tina, Mike would fucking kill me'_

"What are we going to do?" I asked Blaine

"They'll be alright, they have to be alright" he replied

The pressure was on for me, all I could see was everyone's hearts breaking as we lost two of our own, Tina was Mercy's girl, I had to get out there, but try as I might Will and Beaste wouldn't let me through, but everyone was safe in the end and I finally got an I love you out of Brittany, I knew it was as a friend and stuff, but I didn't care that was how I finally meant it too

I went to the auditorium and called my parents to tell them everything was alright and texted Mercy to tell her everything was alright, I was just putting my phone away when it rung "Fuck Sam are you alright, I'm on my way" she shouted

"I would love that, but I'm fine" I laughed down the phone

"I'm so scared for you guys, Tina was outside she had us all on standby, you didn't try to be the hero did you?"

"I thought I was your hero?"

"You are and only mine" she giggled

"Okay I guess I need to tell you the third person I thought about was Brittany and I did try to get out to save her but I was more scared after I realised Tina was out the room too"

"Sam they must be so scared, I'm scared and I'm in LA, hug them for me and tell them we love them, we like to hear that shit"

"I did that already" I laughed

"You're learning fast" she giggled "And"

"I love you more" I told her and I meant it "Everyone's coming in, call me later, bye"

"Bye babe I love you too"

There were after effects of course there were and everyone was dealing with post trauma how they needed to I discovered Ivan my ultra-ego who had every area of his life under control, I needed him right now. I was in love with Mercy and mirroring that onto Brittany, had Blaine madly in love with me and accepting Brittany's cat as competition, missing my parents like crazy, trying to study and flipping out for not hearing anything about college just yet. Making a bad situation worse Brittany had actually gone off to MIT to check stuff out so all this dumb stuff was getting a bit real for me, but the consolation was her pressure was off, and then today to top all that, there were no lights in the school so we had more time than usual doing my favourite thing right now, singing

Blaine and I were getting on just fine, we'd definitely bonded, he was suddenly my best friend, I was beginning to like myself again

"Mercy" I moaned when she finally answered "Come to Regionals to see me perform, I have no one to cheer for me, my parents are so far away, the girl I love ignores me so much I just nee..."

"What, I'm no longer the girl you love?" she butted in

"You are, and don't say you don't ignore me"

"I own up I do, but that's because you're with Brittany now"

"That doesn't mean I don't love you"

"And it doesn't mean I don't love you either, we'll see about me coming to Regionals but we won't hook up, not while you're with Brittany"

"So I'll see you next week then" I laughed

"Sam I said ..."

"I'll see you next week then, did you hear me?"

"I might" she giggled putting the phone down on me _'She's coming'_ I thought to myself smiling

 **Wonderful**

So a week later I'm sitting listening to Will talking about everyone's move to pastures new, just about to get my sulk on when shit, Mercy walks in with Kurt and Mike, I was lit I can tell you that for nothing, I know Blaine was on fire too he was beaming, Tina was put out I guess by her attitude towards the very welcome visitors. I don't know if I was pissed or stoked when Kurt announced Mercy's new album and video shoot, and I was going to say something right there but the look on her face told me she was going to be ripping Kurt a new one after this, so I left it

"Wow Mercedes that's awesome" was all that came out, because I really thought it was, she totally ignored my response telling me she wanted that to be something we'd discuss later. She finally acknowledged me when we got to the auditorium and we were dancing, singing and laughing again

"Where's Brittany?" she asked when we'd finished

"She's gone to that MIT interview I told you about"

"Shit" she said looking at her phone as she walked away from me "Sam I'll see you later" she stopped to say as I heard her call Martin over the phone, I rolled my eyes and I didn't really give a shit if she saw me, I was pissed, the next time she spoke to me she was crying

"Mercy what's up" I asked, already mad at whoever had done this to her, I wanted to climb through the phone

"It's Martin" she sobbed, I wanted to rag her out for crying to me about another fucking man, but was I being a hypocrite right now? Yes

"What did he do?" I asked wondering why she didn't cry over me like this when she fucking left, I sat listening to her telling me about her album, the sleaze Martin her Agent and what they wanted to do with the album cover "Shit Mercy" I gasped when she'd finished "It's your voice, your story don't let them slap something you're not happy with on that cover, you hearing me?"

"I hear you" she giggled

"I mean it Mercy, settle for anything less and you'll have me to deal with"

"I hear you Sam" she laughed "And thanks for the ear, I'll see you later yeah?"

"That's not all you got, you know that right? And yeah later" I laughed before the phone went down, soon practice was done and I grabbed my opportunity "Mercy you want a lift home?" I asked as everyone looked on

"Yeah sure" she smiled as if it was nothing

We went out past the town and down to the lake, found a spot and sat talking "I thought Martin was a new man" I finally told her "A lot of shit happened because of my jealousy about that man"

"Sorry, he's my agent I guess I did that on purpose, I wanted you to get on with your life"

"I guess I see that now" I laughed

"And I still need you to do that"

"I will" I leaned into her telling her "Now kiss me" I told her looking at her lips, I knew my eyes were telling her I wasn't joking they were full of lush, she did, I was actually too close for her to get out of it. My tongue slipped easily inside her mouth, demanding attention, I'd had none from her for the longest time, I was instantly at the point where I had a firm understanding of the phrase, melted into someone, my body was consumed as soon as our lips met. I pushed her to the ground with the force of my urgency and suddenly we're full on making out at the lake, there were couples around us doing the same thing or watching us I really didn't care all I could focus on was the feel of Mercy's lips on mine and the heat of her body laying flush against mine, her smell taking me home, my hands pulling her face into me as we both got lost "I love you" I finally let go of her lips to say looking into her eyes as a tear fell from it "What's up?" I pulled back even more to ask

"You're with Brittany" she told me, as all that shit came rushing back to me and I pulled away and sat up

"I'm sorry" I told her, I should never have put her in that position, that left a frost on the night that I really didn't need "I'll sort it" I told her wiping her tears as I stood up and helped her up to take her home

We drove home in silence, all I could think of was where that kiss could have gone had this been another situation, I glanced sideways at her in the passenger seat, her face telling me that our kiss meant something, there was more feeling behind it than she was ever going to admit right now "Penny for your thoughts" I asked, she looked at me and smiled before covering my hand on the gear stick with hers. She lifted that same hand to softly touch my hair, brushing the dropped strands back off my face before stroking down my face and across my cheek touching the corner of my mouth, automatically my mouth dropped open as my eyes left the road for a second to take in what was happening. She stared at me as her hand traced the line of my bottom lip, I suddenly felt this was serious and looked back at her

"I love you back" she told me making my heart race

"I sort of … I guess I sort of thought you left me hanging on that back there" I smiled, "I love it when we touch" I told her, I couldn't stop the car, I'd have taken her right there on the side of the road

 **All Or Nothing**

The day Brittany was due back I was super fidgeting, I'd not said anything to her about asking Mercy to come before she 'd left and I hadn't seen or even heard anything about Santana come from her mouth since we'd had the sing off thing. I was sat in the Choir room with everyone else when she walked in, made some stupid announcement and finished with me by text, it was embarrassing, but it saved me from doing anything. I felt guilty for leaving her to fend for herself, but then I decided to take Mercy's original advice and made the call to Santana, told her about her girl and that she needed to come back and sort her out, which she did just in time for Regionals. Mercy was at the side lines watching like a hawk, and I was surprised when Brittany turned up for the actual show and gosh we won.

Blaine was chatting about proposing to Kurt, Santana and Brittany looked like something was getting back on the cards for them, Tina and Mike were on good talking terms, Mercy was smiling at me a lot, Will and Emma got married and even Ryder and Wade said something amicable to each other after the feuding and confessions, before the day was done.

Suddenly the end of the year was over, I was yet again standing saying bye to my friends, looking at Mercy the pain was as horrible as the beginning of the year, the only difference might have been that I think this time it was maybe harder for her to rip herself way from me. I didn't know if I was laughing inside or it was the jitters of letting her go jumping around in my stomach as I watched her walk away from me, I kissed her as usual and let her go, she looked back for just a second but I saw tears and for that moment I was happy, she'd miss me, I knew that for certain. I waited for her to be out of sight before I clasped my hair in my hands and squeezed it so hard if it was truly alive it would have screamed, I don't know why or how I love that woman so much but I hell of a do

I turned and walked back to my car, sitting looking at the wheel, it was the end of yet another year and I'm sitting here thinking what the fuck happened what did I do, I totally flipped out and although I remember it all, I sat there feeling like shit, I'm in love with Mercy, all this time I've been in love with her and because I know she demands that I enjoy my last year I totally fuck around like that

"Shit" I hit the wheel when I realised that all over this time I hadn't mentioned to Mercy the cat I'd brought for Brittany "God this whole damn year, except the Mercy bits, need erasing" I told myself starting the engine to make my way home smiling as I heard _**'Gangsta' by Will Jay**_ playing on my radio, she'd been in LA influenced by all that shit and she still she wants me, what was it Mr S said, unfinished business "I guess we are"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercy's POV**

 **All Or Nothing**

By the last term of Sam's final year I was threatening him to have a good time about it "Get out have some damn fun, make some mistakes Sam, regret nothing, but no pregnancies" hoping he'd do all the usual school stuff, he had fun I know he did. We were both free by the end of it and the world was our playground again, we enjoyed each other's company by day and he held me in his arms for the two nights I was in town. Then before we could say Samcedes he was standing at the airport seeing me off yet again, I couldn't help wondering if this was really going to be our lives

"I miss you already" was all he could actually get out, I smiled and nodded acknowledgement, how was I going to tell him I'd miss his touch, that I loved him kissing me, we hadn't got to sex yet, not even had a conversation about it, I was looking at him but I missed his face already, those crazy words he said that made sense to us, his hair getting out of control on top of his head as we rolled around the grass together, even seeing myself in his eyes gave me a warm feeling that sent me to that place we'd learned to call home. How could I explain that I melted like ice cream in a warm bowl in his arms, that I knew we were end game and worse still how every time we parted that longing ache would start all over again. I looked at him and somehow knew I didn't need to tell him all that, the look on his face told me he already knew that the pain of my heart breaking at the event of a betrayal, was the reason I refused to be with him while I was away

He kissed me before I turned and walked away, I was crying from somewhere deep inside and I really didn't need him to see that, but I needed to see him one more time before I left so I looked quickly hoping he hadn't noticed how hard this was for me, and then I was gone, sitting on the plane wishing it was taking me back to Lima instead of back to LA

 **Love Love Love**

"Mercy" he shouted down the phone when I answered "One word and tell me what I'm thinking about" he giggled "Prom"

"That's too easy, me" I laughed

"Yeah" he laughed more "I'm taking Tina, she picked me"

"I know"

"So why don't you ever call when you hear stuff about me?"

"Have a good time remember?"

"I remember, but it's a tall order"

It seemed like seconds later he was on the phone again ranting about Tina "She binned me" he screeched at the top of his voice "I wouldn't mind but she's not even that damn cool"

"Sam" I moaned at him for dissing my girl "Let her have her time"

"I do this for you, you know that right?"

"Thanks Babe" I purred down the phone, he loved the Beatles, even wished he'd been around that whole time and stuff so I smiled at the fun he was going to have on that

"Girl" Tina called me saying a week or so later, and I knew her eyes were rolling "Your boys doey eyed again on some damn school nurse"

"School nurse?" I asked laughing

"Girl, it's not even that light, I said school nurse, you know he loves his cougars" she laughed

"I'm not a fucking cougar" I spat back at her

"I refer to his first fuck Miss Diva"

"T" I rolled my eyes tutting at her "Let him live a little"

"Okay but don't even say shit to me when the next instalment comes"

"Bye T"

Bye girl" she said as I stood wondering what Sam was up to now

Two weeks and although we'd spoken he hadn't mentioned this nurse, I was almost out my mind when I heard on the grapevine, well Kurt via Blaine via Jake that this thing with the nurse was getting hot. He'd sung to her or something and I was like "Let him live for Christ sake, he's not my property" I yelled at Kurt

"Fine" he shouted back at me and that was the end of the conversation

"I'd tell you about the dance at the Brundle Prom but I guess I need to let him live yeah?" Tina asked me, after she'd just told me about her Carrie moment and her comeback

"If he wants to be with me he'll come back T"

Then that whole thing with Finn happened, it was a heavy week and all we did every night was just be together holding each other, feeling at home not thinking about possibilities, after supporting our friends though stuff. That week went fast and suddenly I was back in LA doing my thing and listening to everyone telling me about shit I saw no evidence of when I'd gone back

 **A Katy or A Gaga**

"Mercy" I heard a rather quiet voice on the phone

"Sam" I replied wanting to grab his head through the phone because just then I knew he was going to tell me that everything the others had told me was true and he was planning on taking it there

"I like kissed this nurse and I guess I asked her out, well we watched a Katy Perry performance together and it sort of went from there I think..."

"Bin it and I mean bin it now, put the fucking phone down and go tell her your done" and that was the very last I heard on that subject

The next thing I heard from him was something about some look him and Rachel shared, I laughed as I listened to him actually warn himself off that one, He'd been to New York for an interview and he didn't think it had gone well, that was the second time I'd heard him talk about modelling

"I need to watch what I'm eating Miss Bitchette's put me on a diet and I'll have another audition when I've lost enough" he told me like he was proud

"No way, I love you just the way you are, you have to decide who you want to please"

"You of course" he laughed

"Sweet" I purred, checking his tone before I gave my next nugget "Sam don't flip but I can't get back for the holidays"

"Seriously?" he shouted back at me "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Spend time with your friends I guess, I'm in Germany"

"Mercy I know this is what we wanted for you but..."

"As soon as I get back I'll make time for you I promise"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I was happy to hear him diving into high school life he was having fun and there wasn't a girl in sight as far as I knew anyway, he was ranting about some epic lock in they'd pulled off Blaine, Tina and him which was fucked up when Becky turned up shouting the odds, bragging about how they talked her round and got their night "Sounds like a good night" I told him as I listened

"It was, I think I'm ready to close this chapter" he told me I knew there was a smile in there somewhere

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked

"What?" he asked offended

"What's up Sam" I laughed

"We're coming to LA for Nationals and I need you to be there, I'm like the lead and I just need you right now, will you be there?"

"I'll be there, nothing could stop me"

 **City of Angels**

I walked into the hotel making my grand entrance and enjoyed the fuss everyone made of me before I went about finding Sam's room pushing the door and walking in "Mercy" he gasped as he saw me, making me smile "Thanks for coming" he jumped up to kiss me saying

"I'm still mad about that nurse Mr Evans"

"I'm sorry, I say that a lot don't I?"

"You do"

"I needed you here, Will's put so much responsibility on my head this time round, he wants me to be the new Finn I think, and I don't know that I can handle that" he sat hard on the bed telling me

"I think you're best being the real Sam" I sat near him telling him

"I want to be the real Sam, you need to save me Mercy tell me I'm it" his eyes begging to hear me say it

"When our time comes, you're definitely it, no doubt" I smiled, I knew that in my heart

"Come here" he pulled me across the bed towards him, looking into my eyes "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know that Sam, I love you back, you have no idea how much" I looked at his lips, my mind telling him they weren't his to hold onto, he gave them to me for the longest time, he left the room bouncing with a new found confidence, he wasn't Finn, don't get that twisted, he was the new improved Sam Evans, but they lost anyway and Will announced that meant Sue was cutting Glee Club

"Sam" I called shocked to see him crying back stage "It will be alright" I grabbed hold of him, he needed to believe that right now, he got over it but things were still raw, he wasn't in a good place and I knew this but I needed to get back to work and he needed to get back to Lima, we stood at the airport pretending to have gone to different places so we could meet up

"Mercy I can't do goodbye just now, let's just say, next time yeah?"

"Yeah, lets" I smiled up at him "You're learning the game" I hit his chest before tiptoeing up to kiss his lips "I love you Sam Evans"

"I love you right back Mercy Jones" he kissed me back and let me go, next time" I sighed as I watched him waving at me, tears of course

He stepped on the plane and I was hoping that he was still willing to fight to get his girl back. As I watched him get on the plane I was feeling a few things sad, but also happy there was a promise that there was more to come and I was excited for what that could look like. I'd just got that deal with Sony Records and I was starting to fly the high life, but if I'd have had a choice on where I'd have wanted to be for the next life time, I guess I'd have chosen right beside Sam Evans.

 **New Directions**

Then a few weeks later I got a call from Will saying they were finally closing the Glee club down and he wanted everyone to come back to remember and maybe sing some songs before Sue closed us down. I wanted to go do that, of course I did, but I so needed to get some time with Sam in, I was worried about how we'd left things

I got back the Friday before we started that weeks assignment, and the first person I contacted was Sam "Mercy" I heard him shout as I walked towards the costa coffee shop we'd agreed he'd pick me up from, I was smiling way before I turned to see his face smiling back at me

"Sam" I rushed towards him, my smile bigger than his as I watched him walking fast towards me "Don't speak just kiss me" I told him making him laugh as his lips came to meet mine

"You need me" he giggled as he pulled away, I avoided the answer I really didn't want to broach that conversation right now "We got the weekend?" he changed the subject asking

"The whole weekend" I smiled "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's maybe go back to your place"

"No your place, but no funny business" I laughed but he knew I wasn't joking about that

"Okay" he grabbed my hand and my case pulling me towards the exit "We're taking a detour" he smirked, I love that smirk of his, means he's up to no good, in a good way, it made me smile as I willingly followed him "I have a surprise for you" he wiggled his eyebrows telling me. We jumped in his jeep and talked all the way to the lake

"I should have guessed" I laughed as we got out the car

"Oh this isn't it"

"Oh" my mind in overdrive for what could be more important than our place, we got to the hot dog stand and he brought us one each and a drink before we went off to the cabin, a popular spot at night with chairs, swings and benches around a well lit up building

"So" he smiled "I wanted you to be the very first to know" his grin got wider "And to say thank you I couldn't have done it without you" he leaned in and kissed me saying, I didn't know what to say, but before I needed to he carried on "I'm graduating, next week" he shrieked at me

"I'd like to say I was surprised about that but, you're good for it Sam, you just needed to be confident about it" I smiled back leaning in to kiss his lips, they were playing with me

"There's more" he grinned "I'm going to New York, I'm going to try that modelling thing we spoke about"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I guess I am, you know I'm not academic, is that the word?"

"Yeah it is and you are, you can be, you just need to put more in than some people"

"I don't have the patience to do that right now, I guess I'm choosing the easy option for now, I just need to get out of here, I don't want to be the male version of Brittany next year"

"What get into MIT?"

"No the oldest not virgin in McKinley" he laughed

"Sam" I giggled, rolling my eyes at his description of our friend "You went there, don't be horrible about it, what are you going to say about me when we're finished"

"We're end game Miss Jones, there's a difference, I love you"

"I love you back Mr Evans" I found those adorable lips again saying

We spent our days and evenings together over the weekend getting to school on Monday morning only to act like strangers again, I guess it was easier than explaining what we were just then, which I guess we'd have called very close friends with kissing privileges

 **100**

I laugh as I remember Sam's face lighting up when Will talked about welcoming a special person, I knew by the look on his face he thought Will was talking about me, he made me laugh at how he brushed it off, he has me up on such a high pedestal, he's seriously going to hurt when I actually fall off it. I heard April say something about virgin and looked around the room to see who she was talking to, relieved when I realised it was Unique, I thought I was being spotted up, Sam's face brought a smile to my face again as his face went there on the sex thing that wasn't happening for us right now. We went into song and he's laying on the floor in front of me his eyes telling me to join him "We're singing" I looked away telling him, god I needed a damn distraction

"So what was that all about?" he asked me the following day as we drove to school

"All what?" I rolled my eyes wondering why it had taken him so long to ask

"This competition shit with Rachel"

"She just gets too big for her damn boots sometimes and I need to knock her down every now and again"

"As in Take Me or Leave Me?"

"Yeah I guess" I laughed for him remembering that, so we went in and I did my thing, mission accomplished as far as I was concerned, and then we came up as a draw, I wasn't even upset about it, she'd been given the lesson by Satan I really didn't care who she got it from as long as it hammered home.

"Did you get what you needed" Sam walked behind me asking as we left the choir room that afternoon

"I guess" I smiled turning to sneak a look at him

"I voted for both of you" he told me

"What?" I actually stopped in my tracks to ask, I was winded to be honest "You did what?" I asked again as I watched him looking around at who was close by

"Can we get in the car?" his voice lower than it was when he was sharing his fucking news, I didn't talk I just followed him

"Why did you do that?" I shouted at him as he started the car up

"Something to do with when the girl I love just gets too big for her damn boots sometimes, a wise person told me that I need to knock her down every now and again"

"You're joking right" I giggled at him using my words against me

"No"

"Why would you do that?" I asked him

"Because you need to remember you sing because it's what you love, not because you want to be better than anyone else, I need to keep you grounded Mercy, you're going into a tough business"

I sat watching the road move us along as I tried to find an argument for what he'd said, I couldn't find one he was right, I love music and that's what I wanted to share with the world "Thanks" I finally smiled at him

That night things got a little serious for us, we'd spent the best day with the Glee family, had a mini tiff and got on with our time together, we both knew life was too short to fill it all with arguments about things that could keep us apart, what we had was of the heart and there was no way to get rid of it, it was forever. No matter how we tried, and we did, we couldn't be around each other and stay mad for anything past a day, we were friends with benefits again in no time

"I've had the best day" I told him as we got near my house

"Me too" he smiled "Just say the word and this could be our best night" I didn't reply I just looked at him with my wishful thinking going on, in hind sight maybe I should have nipped it in the bud, but hey that's complicated Mercedes Jones for you. "So you want to say the word?" he walked around the car towards me asking

"We just don't need this night to end with us not talking" I looked up at him standing in front of me now telling him

"We don't need this night to end" he pulled me in telling me what he wanted with his actions, I could feel his hardness pressing against my belly "When?" he murmured in my right ear, brushing his lips against my neck as his left hand gently stroked my face tracing every curve until they reached my lips "Why are you making me wait?" he whispered his lips pecking at my neck still

"Sam" I pulled away from him in an attempt to cool things down, that may have worked for him, but looking into his eyes and seeing the lust that I was feeling mirrored in his eyes, I found it hard to find anything else to say, I reached up and kissed him

"Is that a yes?" he attacked my neck again asking as he pulled me into him, I was sure if I'd have just took that last step our bodies would have fused together and for sure, we wouldn't have been able to distinguish one from the other as my hand grabbed his hair and my leg went up to climb into him

"Mercy" I heard looking around to see who was watching us in our dark street

"What?" he asked as he watched me looking around

"I thought I heard someone call me"

"Fuck Mercy" he spat "Why didn't you just say no instead of letting me get this far?" he looked down at his tense trousers asking

"I'm sorry" was all I could find to say, he wasn't happy but I wasn't being pressured into giving him anything "We've gone beyond what we'd promised" I told him trying to justify what I'd done

"For fuck sake Mercy, I'm leaving school in like two damn weeks, maybe this is the time to put, what is it, childish things away"

"Childish like?"

"Virginity Mercy, you're like nearly fucking 20 surely you don't feel dirty about it at your age, I mean most girls have given it up so many fucking times by now it's almost a fucking pre-requisite to a kiss"

"So Sam Evans I suggest you go find one of those fucking girls and go for fucking gold on her" I said walking away I couldn't believe he was measuring me against his other girlfriends

"Mercy" he grabbed hold of me shouting "Don't walk away from me"

"What?" I stood looking at his hand gripping my arm asking, and I didn't look up at him again until he'd let my arm go

"Mercy" his voice softer as he spoke now "Why, just tell me why we can't get past this, what's the reason?" I just didn't want to be another notch on his damn bedpost, I was scared of becoming just another bitch in his string of bitches, and it seemed that once he got what he wanted he moved on, I never want him to move on from me, but I couldn't make myself vulnerable and tell him that, he'd know he had me lock stock and two smoking fucking barrels. He was about to say something else and force me to answer, I grabbed his neck and took his lips, knowing I'd won this argument when I felt his arms close around my waist and he pulled me into him

"I love you" I looked into his eyes telling him before I turned and walked away from him, stopping to wave at him as I reach the front door. I was in bed thinking when I heard my message tone and picked the phone up to see what Kurt had planned for the morning, surprised to see Sam's name and opened the message _'I'm sorry I pushed things again, I know we made a promise and I'm trying hard to keep it, but you get me every time Miss Jones. You didn't give me a chance to tell you I love you back – goodnight'_ he wrote, I simply wrote _goodnight_ and sent a smiling face with a kiss to follow, finding sleep shortly after

The next day we were getting together to do something special for Will, the end was coming and everyone had something to say, then suddenly we were sitting looking at Puck and Quinn of all couples, they'd finally got their shit together and honestly it was cute. I sat listening to their song thinking 'Sam asked me that last night and I didn't have a clue' I could see him in my side vision, he was watching me that smile on his face was telling me he wanted a reason and that conversation last night hadn't finished, and before I knew what was happening Will was telling everyone that was the last song and I still didn't have an answer for Sam

Then graduation day came and that morning we were excited for what lay ahead of us "Sam" I almost screamed down the phone late afternoon I'd been getting ready to meet him back at school when Mom came screaming through the house with the news "My Dad's had a heart attack" I shouted hysterically down the phone "I'm sorry but I can't come to graduation, I need to be with …."

"Of course, I need to be with you, I'll meet you at the hospital" he slammed the phone down telling me, before I could tell him not to, he was there within fifteen minutes, I'd like to say I fell into his arms but he pulled me into them he was like a warm blanket, cloaking me in strength, love, safety and comfort "He'll be fine Mercy" he squeezed me saying "And I'm here"

"And you're graduating today" I cried into his chest

"I've got an hour, and this is my family" he walked me back to where my Dad was, said hello to my parents, found out what was happening before Mom ran him back to school to graduate "I'll be back straight after" he told me as he walked away from me, and he was

After the longest 48 hours it was over Dad was in a safe state and things started to get back to normal, we went back to life at Lima there was laughing, shouting, crying and then it was over, totally over, it seemed like seconds later we were back at the airport saying goodbye for how long this time I really didn't know, all I knew for sure was that Sam had left the ball in my court, he was waiting and all I had to say was yes

 **New New York**

Of course our phone came to life again with conversation, "Mercy" Sam shouted down the phone after his maybe 10th audition "This isn't working, I hate it here, everyone's so damn mean" he'd gone to New York, as planned, after the holidays and was staying with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine

"Sam you haven't given it a chance yet"

"It's not for me Mercy, are you even listening to me? Plus on top of everything they want me out"

"Who wants you out?"

"Rachel, Kurt all of them because I'm not doing anything"

"Listen" I said as stern as I could, he needed to listen "I'm coming down there as soon as I can and your ass better be doing something Sam Evans because if you're not even trying I will be pissed"

"You need me" he smiled down the phone

"You need me by the sound of things" I felt a bit guilty really, I'd encouraged him to get to New York and try his hand at this modelling thing, he'd got this life long ambition to get his ass on the side of a bus or something and I thought while we weren't committed that would be an alright thing for him to do. Once he was mine there was no way that shit was going down I was much too possessive for that, did he even know that about me? I mean I've never told him I was the seriously jealous type. By the time my mind linked back into the conversation he was going on about some town car "What's a town car got to do with anything?"

"Rachel driving around in a fucking hire town car while I'm scraping for food, and the other day she didn't even let me and Artie drive in it, we got the damn bus"

"Sam" I stopped him before he got more ground down in his funk "You'll have your own damn town car soon, a wise friend once told me, I do what I do because I love it not because I want to be better than anyone else, and I need to remember that to keep myself grounded

"Yeah?" he asked and I didn't know if he was joking at that point I couldn't see his face

"So back at you Mr Evans, suck it up" I laughed "Remember I could get there at any time, so look sharp"

He called me back some 6 hours later saying that he'd got a modelling job for bubble or someone, I was happy he'd made a move. I was on my way to Rachel's by this time so I didn't say much after congratulation "I'm moving into an apartment with a bunch of other models, I'll be going all over the place" he told me excitedly "I'll call you later I'm back at the apartment I need to pack, love you" he rambled off before I could get another word in

"Love you back" I just about got out before the phone was dead

Just two hours later and he was on the phone again "They gave me an apartment with someone called Sam, she offered me some tablets for sleeping or sicking or something, but I just thought what would you do, and I left"

"She?" I asked I was already half way up that fucking wall

"Hey" he stopped me saying "Get back down, we were in the same room for almost 10 minutes, the door was open and eight of those she was describing tablets to me"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm heading back to Rachel and Kurt's, I'm pretty much homeless in New York" he giggled

"They won't let you sleep in the streets" she giggled "I'll call you back"

"Later" he told me as I quickly closed the call down, the loud speaker was about to reveal my whereabouts

An hour later I was standing outside their apartment building, my stomach was jelly, I was saying so much to Sam just being here. He'd left the ball in my court, we'd agreed we were end game and this could only look like I was ready and maybe I was but not for the full relationship thing maybe some serious commitment I don't know all I knew for sure was that I had 3 months in New York and I sure as hell was going to make them count, I opened the door and made my way up to their place "Guess who's taking over New York" I walked in saying, lucky I was already smiling as I looked at Sam to see that mouth open again, like he'd had nothing to do with me being there.

I finally got round to hugging him, it was actually hard to do, we always fall into each other and to make sure it was a hug like any other was actually hard

The next day I set about getting us a home, after hearing about the overcrowding, Sam and Blaine thinking of moving out, Kurt and Blaine's strained relationship even I wanted out of there. I was lucky I got a semi-furnished brownstone and within two days we were moved in

 **Bash**

Sam did his Bubble gig, it went well but he'd heard nothing since, it had only been a few days and he was stressing, he was up during the nights saying he'd sleep during the day but I had to nip that in the bud, no way was I reading him fan fiction. We had a bit of a heart to heart about his past relationships "There's a rumour you even made out with Tina" I dropped in at the end of my moan, he didn't even answer it, he started talking about our obvious chemistry and I knew what he meant I just wasn't biting the bate

But the next thing I knew I was watching that mouth of his, I know he was watching mine and I pounced on him. I wanted, even needed to touch him the minute I'd walked into that flat, but I guess I needed him to want me too so I purposely played my game, I guess I knew I was out of control when I grabbed the T-shirt he had on and ripped it off him, I needed to feel his skin

"Hey" he pulled away from me saying "What, you can touch skin and I can't"

"Don't you want me to?" I looked up at him asking, my I need to fuck you eyes coming out just how I knew how, I'd watched those girls on heat and right now I knew I was one of them, definitely on heat for this man, just being near him was setting me on fire, I'm sure he could feel the fire through my hands as they wondered around his chest, neck and back

"Mmmm Mmmm" he hummed kissing me back, as he kept his rule above the waist and on top of the clothes "Mercy this is too much I'm going to blow" he pulled away from me saying

"We just got started" I said looking at his surprised face

"I haven't been touched in like seven weeks, I'm starving" he moaned as I lay listening to him watching his chest rising and falling fast, I could help with that I thought as I moved myself provocatively on top of him "Mercy" he gasped grabbing my head and pulling my mouth towards his kissing me hard and urgent, his other hand pulling my body to him pressing himself against me as his kiss left my mouth, I lay on top of him watching him making noise with a distorted face as he jerked beneath me "Shit Mercy" he smiled as his grip loosened "You made me blow"

"Are you moaning?"

"No way" he giggled "I need to get cleaned up" he lifted me off him telling me "Can we sleep like that tonight?" he asked as he walked upstairs to the bathroom

"I guess" I smiled as I watched him leave, he came back a few minutes later with his sweats on and a new T-shirt and we lay on the couch talking until we fell asleep.

"Morning" he smiled when I woke up in his arms the next morning

"Morning" I smiled, I could wake up like that for the rest of my damn life

"Can we call this us?"

"I guess so" I snuggled in telling him

The day started perfect, we were finally together, adults, in New York, we were going to make a real go of this against all odds we were going to be that couple. But then we had a coffee with some of the girls from the studio and that just sent me to doubt land, I ran back home and finished with him, before things had even started with us, I didn't even give us a chance, it was after Kurt's incident that I gave myself that reality check I needed. _A wise friend once told me, I do what I do because I love him not because I want to be better than him, and he was going to remind me of that to keep me grounded, that was his job_

"Sam" I called down the phone when he eventually answered "Can you come to the studio I need to talk to you?"

"Sure" he replied his voice not letting me know if he was happy or angry about the invitation, I sang him a song from my heart and luckily he heard it

"I guess I panicked again it's nothing to do with colour, I guess you know that already"

"I know that, and when you get like that only you can talk yourself out of it, but I'm always here"

"Thank you" I smiled hugging him so tight

"Now will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" he giggled

I was elated when he demanded an audience and announced us at dinner that night, I can put my hand on my heart and say he'd never done that with any of his girlfriends before, I was the first and he'd promised me I was going to be doing a lot of firsts with him in our life together. It sparked some jealousy I know but hell to the no, I didn't really care everyone needed to know he was my man from the damn start and who cares if no one saw chemistry, I wasn't sending it out for anyone else to see except Sam, I was private like that.

 **Tested**

We were maybe on week four of this twelve week break when we had the conversation about sex finally, it was getting hard for me to keep everything in, Sam was regularly making out with my skirt, trousers anything I had on really and although I lay and let it happen I was seriously horny. We were sleeping in the same room after that first night and although there was regular rubbing against clothes and blowout we'd never actually touched each other in those places that needed to be touched. We'd tried talking about the feeling once and I'd all but vomited at his interpretation of ejaculation, we were just about to get him another blow out when I felt the need to explain "I don't want to do anything until I know that I should" I blurted out

"Okay we can go as slow or as fast as you would like to, as long as we're together you get to call the shots" he told me and he seemed genuine

It seemed like once I put the subject on the table, it just stayed there, every time we met up that was the main topic of discussion, but I still wasn't feeling like it was the right thing to do. I spoke to Rachel about it and I guess I came away from there thinking that maybe because he wasn't a virgin he'd sort of mark me off against the others and that was my hang up because everything else she talked about all the feelings and stuff it was there. It was week maybe six before there was any change in that department and to say it was welcomed after it came was a absolute understatement, I was fucking addicted

 **Opening Night**

We'd been to Rachel's opening night, well that turned out to be an all night thing and we'd had so much fun and beer, then sobered up again when Will told us about his new baby boy Daniel Finn, sending us all into memories, by the time we finally hit our bed in the early hours of the morning that Sunday, we were dying for sleep. We did our usual night routine and fell into bed "See you when I wake up" he told me kissing my lips, I could tell he was flaked

"Yeah" I turned ready for him to grab me to use as his pillow

He pulled me against him, pressing his bare chest against by back and cupped my boob, I didn't flinch or anything it was the usual above the clothes move, his heart was beating rhythmically with mine at the same frantic rate. I knew he needed to blow but he was tired "Are you alright?" I asked him

"Yeah why?"

"You're hearts pounding"

"So is yours" he pulled me tighter telling me

"Do you need to..." I turned to ask him trailing off when his lips caught mine, somewhere in that turn my nightdress made it's move and suddenly my almost ankle length gown was at my waist exposing my naked self, my left hand was attached to Sam's face while my right one was stuck somewhere under my side, but I felt fine he was restricted to my breast and above the clothes. He pulled me closer to him, his arm moving my nightdress up even more, I tried to pull away but he was near, his grip was fierce

"Mercy" he pulled away as his hand touched my naked skin "What?" he looked down asking me, I'd felt the fire rush through my body as his hand touched my waist, I couldn't wait for him to finish talking I pulled him back to me, grabbing his lips with some urgency

"Touch me Sam" I kissed his neck begging, his head went up to receive my kisses as he pulled me in, I remember thinking that must be a zone as his body pressed against mine harder, his hands left my breast for a short while before I felt it on my skin working it's way up my gown to cup my boob, his bare hand brushing against my nipple was exquisite as I felt him shuffling

"Sam you promised" I told him scared that something was going to happen that right now my body had no control of

"We're not going to have sex" he kissed me telling me as I relaxed in his arms, I felt his hardness hit my leg, the familiar movement felt so different now it was skin to skin, sensual, sexy, delicious even. The stroking on my nipple sent spasms down my body, I could feel myself getting hot, I wanted to rip my gown off to give my skin freedom "Mercy" I heard again sending a buzz through my body, his hand was playfully wondering across my stomach making me moan

"Sam touch me" I begged again suddenly he kissed me and turned me back round so my back was to him, I guess I was upset that I'd got so close to something and he'd abandoned it, before I felt his knee push my legs apart as his hand came round to touch my spot I screamed with the pleasure as I heard him make noise too. His hardness rubbing against my back as I begged it to rub harder, deeper, longer, my nipple hard, rolling through his fingers as he forced himself against me and I forced back moving to the rhythm he'd generated in this heated make out session "God Sam I'm..."

"Do it Mercy" he told me as I felt myself letting out a substance that was alien to me

"I love you" was all I could find as my body jerked and contracted and my voice made music fit for any opera hall as he rubbed until the pleasure went and the pain appeared

"I love you back Mercy" he told me as I felt his hot mess flash on my back in spurts, we lay still for a while before I felt the need to talk

"Did we cross a line?"

"Did we?"

"No I guess that's a very comfortable line for me" I giggled as Sam hugged me for a while before we got up to get washed, we got to the bathroom and laughed for a while about my night gown, his boner and actually taking things to this other level

"Are you cool with where this went?" he finally asked when we settled down

"Absolutely" I told him reaching up to kiss him "I think I found a new pastime for us"

"I think I could easily be your sex slave" and that was sort of how we spent time after that, except I'd been helping him with his applications for auditions and he'd built up to a steady three sessions a week, decent for a new boy.

Then one day I walked into our home to see Santana standing there, I didn't want to freak on her and alert her to anything so I just sort of played the game and conversed as usual "Sam" I shouted when he finally got in "I came in to find Santana in the fucking house this afternoon what was she doing here?"

"Mercy, stop it" he warned me but I carried on anyway

"No I want to know why she was in our damn house" I got up asking him, I was ready for his damn bull shit, he was not throwing me aside for any of those bitches

"She's fed up at Rachel's and needed some space, I was on my way out and told her to close the door when she left, we were here for about a minute" he grabbed my arms telling me

"And that's it?"

"That's it" he sighed "Now can I get a hello" he smiled "And can you start trusting me, if there's anything to tell I'd tell it"

"I'm sorr..."

"Stop with this jealous thing, I didn't do it to them and I didn't care about them, not like this anyway, how the hell am I going to willingly do it to you?"

"You know my head, plus I'm under pressure with this album, they said if I don't have something by the end of this week my albums going to miss it's release date"

"You'll figure it out" he kissed my cheek telling me "I brought dinner" he walked off into the kitchen "I've got another shoot tomorrow nothing big but I guess I'm going to be there all day" he shouted from the kitchen

"I'm going to be squeezing this damn song out, I'll bring dinner" I told him

"Hey" he came out of the kitchen donning two plates of food "Why don't you ask Santana to help you out I mean that River Deep Mountain High duet was dope"

"Gosh talk about blast from the past" I laughed but he had a point "I'll ask her"

The next day I did a take of a song with Santana and De'Shaun liked it but he wasn't rolling with the Santana of it all, I worked on him just like Sam told me to and eventually I got her a contract to sing a song on my album, I guess I felt bad for not trusting her but, up front, she's a brilliant singer, we did the song and the album was done in it's raw form, the time for me to leave was getting closer

 **Old Dogs New Tricks**

Then that damn dog situation popped it's head up, Rachel's dog rescue charity thing lit something up in Sam, he was looking for something to fill the gap I think, I went at him like no other time in our short lives together when that dog ate my hair and when I was upstairs straightening up I could have died laughing at his face, that was a new look for him it was a 'who the fuck is this' kind of look, and yes he should be scared, he thought his fucking Diva week at school was full of Diva he hadn't seen anything yet. It was way through our conversation when I realised he was getting ready for me to leave, I also realised that without knowing it I'd hurt him and truly that was the last thing I had on my mind, we were both getting busy and we didn't even know what was happening next for us, let alone getting ourselves a dog that we had nowhere to put and stuff.

"Mercy I need you to trust that I'm taking this serious, you're it for me, I'm not going anywhere" he huffed "I don't mind us starting to build our lives together because wherever you end up I'm bringing it to you"

"I hope so" I leaned on his chest telling him "I love you, and I do trust you, you know it's me"

"I know it's you and I'm never going to get tired of telling you that I love you back"

"I have to get back to the studio"

"I'll going to represent us at Kurt's show apparently he's throwing his toys" he rolled his eyes telling me

"Tonight yeah?"

"Of course" he slapped my butt as I walked past him saying

"Mercy" I heard down the phone when I answered "We're going to the the cafe for a dog adoption session, meet us there or I won't give McConaughey" I was determined the pup was going, it wasn't fair so I got there

"Hi" he smiled when he saw me walk in, like he hadn't seen me all day "I figured out this afternoon, I'm the happiest I've ever been and that's down to you"

"Aahhrr thank you, I guess you know that goes for me too, you're my end game Evans learn it" I pulled him with me as we grabbed a dog, of course he went for McConaughey, I had to force him in the end but he let him go and grabbed hold of me and that was more than fine, we couldn't wait to get home to do our thing, I couldn't get over how much we sweated and we hadn't even gone all the way yet, were we going to die when our time came?

"Mercy" he called just as I thought he'd gone to sleep and I was busy reciting my I'm leaving so bye speech, I really didn't want to do it this time, we were in our very last week together and tensions were high for us, but we didn't want to waste time being mad about it, every second counted "I miss you already, I think I'm going back to Lima when you go, I can't be here without you"

"Sam what about your modelling?"

"I've got a few more shoots this week and then I guess I'm going to get serious about life, I need to, I can't be married to a famous R&B star and not have a career"

"I've got a gig in the mall on Saturday, will you come?"

"Try and stop me" he smiled "I'm so proud of you"

"I'm proud of you, against all your fears you came out here and you did it just like me"

"We did didn't we" he looked down at me saying, before we kissed and settled in to find sleep

 **The Untitled Rachel Berry Project**

Sam got a audition at Treasure Trailz as a stand in for some guy locked up or something and the spread was going to be on the side of a bus "It's mine Mercy, It's my dream come true" he told me excitedly, I was so excited for him to get this gig

"It's a big one then?"

"Massive" he smiled "I get this I don't have to work for year"

I can't lie I had some serious mixed feelings when Brittany turned up, I mean he'd married her, I was being unreasonable I knew it, but two days on and I just couldn't stop myself "Why the fuck is she here?" I asked him as we walked through the mall

"You heard the same as me, she came looking for Satan"

"Really, and you just had to be fucking right with that Runaway question yeah?" I looked at him saying "Even I knew that was the fucking Terminal"

"So did I actually that's why I was shocked when she said I was right"

"But why did she say you were right?"

"I don't know Mercy, but whatever it was that was there between us, if anything has gone, she's in love with Satan and I'm totally in love with you"

"Promise?"

"Promise, this shit isn't helping with us looking at parting company the end of this week" he huffed cutting his eye at me

"Sorr..."

"Don't bother just love me back" he held his hand up to cover my mouth telling me

"I love you back"

"Now come on let's go shake that head of yours" he laughed as we mounted the elevator looking at the people below us

The mall gig went well, Sam showed a bit of jealousy at the end but he enjoyed it, I went there with him and plain told him he couldn't attend any more shows because he'd be kicking the crap out of my dancers in less than a month, he laughed it off but I knew he knew it to be true.

"Okay" he said about an hour later "I've got my audition, wish me luck"

"You don't need it, that jobs yours" I told him as I watched him walk out the mall, tuning to smile at me as he got to the top of the elevator. He called me later to say he'd been called back and he was so excited about it I think I cried, he'd so earned it

I got back to Rachel's, the guys were having a night at ours and I thought I'd maybe spend some time with the girls, I hadn't really had time with Brittany since the whole Sam thing and I guess I needed to make that less awkward for us. They came at me with some bull shit about finishing with Sam because the temptation was too much, they didn't even understand what we were going through ourselves, faced with as much temptation as we were, we'd got this.

Then like a slap in the fucking face Sam comes in dropping that bombshell in my face and proving those girls right, suddenly, against everything I'd decided this morning when I woke up, I just knew we had to split up. It was painful we both cried and when we finally got up off the couch it was night time, we didn't even understand what had happened, one minute we were each others everything and just like that after 12 glorious weeks we were back to friends again, unsure if benefits were ever going to be afforded by us again.

The one thing I was sure of was that if this was going to be our last time sharing a bed together I was going to make it fun Sam Evans was going to remember Mercy Jones, if that was all I ever did in life. We fell into bed, we were quiet tonight, it was actually the very last night we were sharing before I went off to LA and Sam returned to Lima, we were due at Rachel's in the afternoon and I was getting off at 3pm

"I need to hold you so tight" Sam whispered in my ear I could tell he was crying, I turned to pay him some attention

"This is later not goodbye, I'm never saying goodbye to you" I told him kissing his tear filled cheek, he looked up at me I guess he was begging me to take him with me, but that was no life for him or me coming to think of it. I found his lips and kissed him lightly, his lips were swollen with crying

"I don't want to..."

"We won't" I told him covering his lips with my finger "Sshhh" I told him as I moved my finger and gave him my lips, I waited until he took what I was giving him before I moved my head attacking his neck as he lifted his head to give me permission "I love you Sam" I whispered as I kissed him, my hand grabbed his face and pulled it to meet my lips, his arms pulled me to him as his kisses started to devour me, his tongue searching my mouth chasing my tongue around it as we finally caught up with each other and sucked until he gave up and let me lead. My hands searching his body as he moved to my touch I was touching places he'd never let me touch I grabbed his butt and pulled him closer as he pulled back obviously too much for his brain, but I was focused I pulled him back and he finally gave in and rested himself on me.

"Mercy" he gasped as I let his mouth go and kissed down his chest, I felt him raise his head to look at me "What are you doing?" he asked as I quickly moved from his stomach and found him

"Watch me Sam" I told him as his head came up again and his eyes opened to reveal the deepest green I'd ever seen on him "I love you" I looked into his eyes telling him as his eyes seemed to roll back into his head and the gasp that came out of him filled the room as my mouth covered him, I was licking, sucking, rubbing, scratching him all over his stomach, inner thighs, backside as he moved vigorously beneath me, screaming my name, I was working him like an expert deep, soft, hard, fast, tipping I tried everything, I needed to remember what my man liked and more than that I needed him to remember what I had to offer. He lay not thinking, I knew his mind was being blown, his girl was actually giving him the time of his fucking life right now and yes it was a blow job but it meant something, it was from the girl he actually loved, his end game, I hoped he felt safe, incredible and turned the fuck on. He grabbed my head and slammed it down on him as his body made ready to let go of it's liquid

"Mercy I love you back" he told me as his body stiffened and his hand held my head down almost to chocking me and I felt him hitting the back of my throat "Shit Mercy" he gasped as he loosened his grip on my head, I looked up at him and smiled, my job was done

"Come here" he grabbed hold of my arm pulling me up to meet his chest as he rolled over onto me "Can I take these off" he tugged at my pyjama's asking me

"Yeah" I smiled lifting my arms up for him to do just that, I was shy but excited my man was going to see me fully naked for the first time and that was sending strange shivers down through my core and out by canal like electrical bolts, Sam took my clothes off and sat looking at my body

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked as I shook my head "You know that right?" he asked again

"Yes I know that" I told him an embarrassment came over me, I had difficulty finding where it had actually come from, he busted a pillow and took a rather large feather which he stroked my naked skin with, at first I was tickled but it soon turned to a moan, then an ache and soon I was begging him to touch me more

"A new first for us Mercy" he told me as I begged him to touch me, I felt myself coming to peak on a fucking feather, then he stopped suddenly, my body was on the edge, it needed release

"Open your legs" he demanded in a really nice way I guess at this point I'd have done anything for him, I did it without question as I watched his face disappear between my legs, I screamed at his touch as he opened me up with his tongue and sucked on my button immediately draining all the energy out of me, my body convulsing so hard I felt like I'd shoot all over the damn walls, I had to hold onto his head to make sure he didn't leave me high and wet. That lasted for about 10 seconds before I grabbed hold of the sheets, my hands sweating as he held onto my legs holding them open as I screamed and jerked through this massive explosion working it's way slowly through my body

"God Sam" I finally got out, after what seemed like an hour later, when my body came to rest

"I give you a gift from God, the voice of Miss Mercy Jones" he shouted laughing as he finished

"Stop it, I wasn't that loud" I laughed a deep belly laugh

"Every time you hit a high note I'll remember tonight"

"I'm hoping you'll remember tonight for the foreseeable" I told him

"Oh I will don't worry about that, you've set another bar"

That next day I'd like to say it was all about Rachel's TV Series but for me it was all about Sam's fine ass on the side of a damn bus, he'd fulfilled one of his dreams without even trying, and I just knew then that anything he put his mind to was going to be his. We got back home packed our stuff, it was weird having Britt with us but she seemed to have adjusted to the new situation

"So are you two end game then?" she asked as we dragged the cases downstairs

"Yeah we always were" Sam told her

"I've always thought you two should be together" she smiled "I can see you're happy Sam"

"I am Britt" he told her and I guess that was enough to put my mind at ease

Parting wasn't really that painful this time round, I think coming to the conclusion that we were it for each other left us with a clarity that hadn't been there before, we hugged, smiled about our night together and parted company, we called it work. A few days later I sent him my first single off my album **'Touch' by Kehlani** he approved it and shortly after he wrapped up in New York and called me to say he was making his way back to Lima. He'd spoken to Beaste and she might have some work in her department for him, he was excited and that was good enough for me.

I put the phone down and sat thinking about this whole damn year, it had been filled with ups; I'd got this new contract and my album was finished, and downs; I'd lost a dear friend and my friends were thrown to the four corners of America but Sam was still my one constant, the love of my life and the prospect of being with him again one day made me smile and carry on, I needed to get through this part of our adventure before we reaped our benefits, with not just kisses, what was it Mr S called it "Unfinished business" yeah that's what we were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfinished Business**

 **Samcedes POV**

 **Loser Like Me**

Things had gone smoothly for that first month or so and then suddenly there was a frantic call from Sam telling Mercy that Rachel had turned back up apparently things hadn't turned out too well for her and she was back in McKinley trying to start up the Glee Club again.

"Good for her" she told him "Help her if you can" glad one of us is there to support her

"Blaine's back too apparently Kurt and him have split up"

"God I'll have to call Kurt when I get some time"

"After my call yeah?"

"Of course" she smiled at his jealous

They'd kept the lines of communication open almost on a daily basis, it was maybe week five, she was well into rehearsals when she realised that a day had nearly passed and Sam hadn't called, in panic she threw their routine to the wind and called him "What's up why didn't you call me?" she asked scared for what she was going to hear

"I thought it was about time you called me, why?" he giggled

"So now you want to play games Mr Evans?"

"I like your game Miss Jones, I like when you play with me"

"So I guess that's a get here now type of booty call" she giggled

"Straight up booty call Miss Jones" he laughed "When it gets to the night out you look forward to being a night with Will, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel you need to check yourself" he laughed "I needs my booty" he told her Artie style making her laugh

"Actually Rachel called and asked for some help too"

"But...I'm the priority here right?" he asked slowly

 **Homecoming**

"I'm on my way" he couldn't see her grin, she'd got there in good time but Britt and Satan had found her before she'd got the chance to find him, and when they finally hooked up she could tell he wasn't happy about that, with that half hug thing he had going on

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked, she frowned at his questions, she felt like he was accusing her of running her shit like a fucking gas station, any other environment and she'd have had a go at slapping the shit out of that damn mouth of his, they did their thing for Rachel and finally left the choir room "Why didn't you answer me?" he asked as he came up behind her in the corridor

"It's been nearly two months what do you think?" she snapped back at him

"I think I heard you telling fucking Kurt about some dude you were seeing" he spat back at her

"I wasn't" she turned to tell him

"Don't lie to me" he walked away from her saying

"Sam" she walked fast to catch him up calling "I'm not seeing anyone I'd have told you" she pulled at his shirt telling him, he spun round to look at her "I'm not Quinn, Santana or fucking Brittany I'd tell you I swear"

"Swear?" he looked at her hurt in his eyes as he asked

"I swear" she looked into his eyes as she told him "And this right here is why we can't be together and apart, I'm not coming home to this every damn holiday"

"What you're finishing with me?"

"No but I think we need a break"

"Break, you've been away for months for fuck sake" he raked his hand through his hair telling her

"Sam" she shouted through her teeth as she looked around the corridors, he was piling all this damn pressure on "We're on a break do what you want, we're end game right?"

"Right" he walked off saying and she knew he wasn't happy with the way she'd cut that off, but how was she supposed to do what she needed to get done with him monitoring her every damn move, she watched him walking away before she turned, just rolled my eyes and carried on. Of course it wasn't long before they walked about looking for each other they needed to make up that night, after all they'd promised a booty call, and if they sorted shit out that call was turning into calls and a week wasn't anywhere near enough, she was going back to LA on Saturday

"Rachel called us misfits today" he hugged her as they lay on her bed saying "I think I felt hurt by that"

"Hurt?" she looked up at him asking

"Yeah I mean I've never been anywhere and seen people fit the way we do; Quinn with Puck, Artie with Tina"

"Tina?" she asked "What about Mike?"

"I used to see that but there's something going on with Artie and her"

"They did have something back in the day, maybe the sparks still there"

"Definitely Satan and Britt, Blaine and Kurt even though they're working through stuff right now and Rachel and well... it's hard to say but I think she'll find her Finn again someday"

"Maybe Jessie or some guy like him?"

"Yeah maybe" he smiled hugging her tighter

"Fits I'd say I couldn't see any of us with anyone else" she reached up to kiss him saying, they had a good week and finally Mercy was off again

It was like three weeks in when she got a call from Kurt telling her some shit about Rachel and Sam, she sat listening to his tales and all that was humming through her damn head was Rachel and her ' _Being in love is amazing, sometimes the best chance you have of staying together is being apart for a while'_ shit she'd spouted at her back in New York, was that what was in that bitches mind all that time? She wasn't happy at all she cut the call off with every intention of calling Sam cussing him out and then dealing with Miss Berry " _You told him to do what he wanted"_ she told herself and all she could do was cry as she came to the realisation that of course he was going to do what he wanted, and if that was going to be it then she'd need to suck that up because she'd set the rules.

Sitting around with mixed feelings for a while, wanting to claim her man back, wondering why he hadn't told her anything about this thing with Rachel, crying, getting good and mad and then she actually went out on a date with a few guys, fuck it, they weren't her type, but she wouldn't be lying to him when she dropped that nugget of information, and her lips puckered as she dared him to have anything bad to say about it with his shit going on.

 **What The World Needs Now**

She went back, of course, this time there was no booty call, she just went back partly a desperate attempt at putting herself back in his mind and partly to see Berry bitches face how dare she. Stunned, was an understatement when she checked herself as she sat, her brain silent as her mouth moved, against everything within her, muddled by her need for Sam to live his life, she told Berry she'd have her blessing and then as if that wasn't enough she'd asked Sam to heal Rachel's damn heart. She couldn't believe what was coming out her mouth as she sat there telling the man she was in love with to heal another girls heart while hers was breaking

"Be specific Mercy" he looked at her saying, his face not even looking shocked that this was her response

"I think she's having a hard time getting over Finn, she told me she was attracted to you a while back, I just need you to love her a little bit"

"Mercy" he looked at her with a frown, she knew she wasn't making herself clear, truth she really didn't know what she was asking,

"Sorry I'm not being helpful" she rolled her eyes before she gave it him real "Heal her damn heart Sam nothing else no sex or anything we do just kisses, hugs and healing her damn heart, I won't forgive you if you go any further"

"For you, I can do that" he smiled "She's already a friend"

"Yeah and you've had practice with Britt" she snarled "But I'm sorry..."

"There's always a but with you it can never just be straight forward" he rolled his eyes fed up "What's the but?"

"We won't be together while that's happening, for you and Rachel I mean, like this"

"Can we start it next week" he asked seriously

"I can give you tonight"

"One night?"

"The longer we drag this out the longer it's going to be before you come back to me, we start tomorrow"

"I'll see you in an hour then?" he leaned in and kissed her saying, she sat on the bench wondering what she was doing, her body was numb putting her in mind of what an out of body experience must feel like. She couldn't be serious about this shit she loved this man, what the hell was she doing? ' _making a life for yourself Mercy Jones' she_ told herself as justification. She had nothing to do, of course that hour went so slow but eventually Sam finished work and they went back to his place

"Drink?" he asked as he walked to the fridge, Mercy zoning in on the bed "I've got some curry from yesterday it you want" he turned telling her

"I want" she smiled back as she watched him, prepare the food and drink in silence, and set them on the table for them to eat

"I didn't call and tell you about Rachel because apparently I kissed her, I have no memory of it but Blaine tells me it's true so I guess subconsciously I've been messing with her head, I don't love her, I wont love her, and I need you to know that whoever I'm with and all that still applies" he blurted out looking at her the whole time "I love you" he held her eyes saying for a while before he looked down and started eating his meal

She sat thinking _'he really is my soulmate, he knew I needed to hear all that without me even asking'_ they finished their meal and fell into bed, she cried at the end she really couldn't help it as he held her "I'm so jealous already" she finally admitted

"I feel that every damn day with you out there meeting those rich, like minded men, ripping fit and well groomed" he laughed nervously "But please don't get that jealous you decide to do something to get me back, that would just kill me"

"I dated a few guys drinks that's all, but I'd heard about the Rachel thing a while back"

"What you got me back already?"

"No, but I will get you back, won't I?" she looked up at him asking

"There's nothing more sure" he told her flipping her round and pulling her in "Now get some sleep" he kissed her neck telling her

The next morning went slow for them, they knew what was ahead for them "Okay" she finally said when she saw he was willing to stay in the house the whole day to not start this thing off "So phone silence, no mind cheating on your part I want your full dedication to this project and hopefully I'll see you on the other side" she pulled his sweater telling him "Now give me a kiss and let's get this show on the road"

"Stop it" he looked down at her nearly shouting "I'm not going on a fucking trip" he snapped

"Sam" she grabbed him firmer "We can stop this now if you want, but I promise she's not going to stop, you know how this works those Glee girls are fucking lethal, and I'm going back to LA"

"I know" he kissed her saying looking into her eyes, his eyes braking her heart

"And don't look at her like that either" she added laughing, trying to lighten the moment

"I love you" he told her and she knew he meant it

"I love you back" she told him "It will be a while till we hear that again" she told him kissing him quickly on the lips and turning as she grabbed his hand to get to the car, by the time they got to school their hands were still gripping each other as they sat in the parked car thinking

"Let's do this" he finally jerked his hand away saying leaning over to kiss her, she took it thinking it was going to last for a second but his lips drew her in, it was one of those kisses of theirs that left your lips hot and swollen "Healing her heart?"

"Yes" she gasped as he jumped out the car and let her out

That first time seeing them together at Will's house was hard for Mercy, she know he'd caught her looking a few times, she was actually checking he wasn't using any of their moves on Rachel, she was so fucking familiar with him Mercy stood wondering how long she'd been sitting in the wings waiting for him to drop in her damn lap, she likened her to a fucking cat if honest and she hated it. Mercy had got an audition for Rachel trying to get her back to New York before she dug her nails too deep into Sam and she seemed to finally be looking forward to it after some serious talking, when she got back she was buzzed and it was clear she thought she'd got it, after that Mercy couldn't wait to get out of there.

Sam called Mercy a few times that first night, obviously he'd felt her hurt, but she ignored him for a long while before she remembered they were in this together and finally sent him a message saying she was fine, he sent her back a smiling face and that was the limitations of their communication for a while.

 **The Rise And Fall of Sue Sylvester**

The next 5 weeks were hard, especially when Rachel was constantly asking for help so she was watching him with her, moving house, at the wedding, she could barely look at him he was being so loved up with her, Mercy came back for a day, well she was summoned like most of the Glee Club, to testify against Sue, Sam was happy she'd turned up, actually he'd dropped her name to the detectives. He just needed her to see that this thing with Rachel was so fake right now they could maybe get things between them back on track

"Mercy" he smiled when she walked into the café

"Sam" she smiled "I'm meeting Blaine and Kurt in a few minutes" she looked around telling him

"Actually it's me I asked Blaine to set this up, I knew you wouldn't come if it was me" he told her a bit embarrassed "I just need to touch base"

"With?"

"Sit down, do you need a drink?"

"Sam" she whined

"It's just a drink Mercy, I'm not asking for anything else I promise" he told her as she rolled her eyes and sat down

"The usual" she blew out telling him

"Thanks" he smiled as she sat down while he got up to go get her drink "Rachel" he sat down putting her drink in front of her "I need to close this thing down I want my girl back"

"She has to close it down Sam"

"No Mercy we have to close it down, she's got that interview at NYADA we all know she's going back there, things are looking up for her, she's good she doesn't need me as her crutch anymore"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come see for yourself, she's over it, I was never under it, we need to get back on track, endgame remember?" he pointed at her and then himself telling her

"I remember" she laughed "And I'm happy you still love me"

"You still love me?"

"Of course"

"Then let's get back on track"

"I'll come see"

She went that afternoon and everything was as Sam had said but she'd totally forgotten she'd sent Rachel to that Russell Simmons musical audition and she got some call back or something, Sam's face was in not impressed mode but Rachel was happy so Mercy was good, Rachel had referred to Kurt as her go to person

"What do you think?" he asked as Mercy and he walked out the school

"I think... You're right she's ready"

"So we can look at getting back together?"

Soon, very soon" she smiled as they touched noses and walked to his car

"I don't suppose..."

"No Sam, technically you're still with Rachel" she smiled

"But you feel this whatever this is between us right?"

"I feel it" she laughed

By the end of the next day Mercy was back in LA semi-satisfied that Rachel was fixed and her man was back with her

 **We Built this Glee Club**

Just a few weeks later, Rachel called Mercy "Mercedes I can't believe it but Jessie's back" she said excitedly down the phone, Mercy was sort of shocked as the whole time she'd had her fucking tongue down her man's throat she hadn't so much as given her a butt dial

"Oh" was all she could find to respond with "Is that a good thing?"

"Well we kissed and I felt something, I think the sparks still there"

"You kissed?" she asked shocked that she could do that to Sam, rolling her eyes as she thought about her actually doing that to Finn the love of her fucking life "So what about Sam?"

"Oh we were never anything serious, we were just keeping each other company until I went back to New York, he's your soulmate remember?"

"So why did you go there?"

"We were just friends Mercedes don't even bug out on that, we never went past a kiss" she laughed "I guess you could call it healing of the heart or something"

"So Jessie"

"He wants me to go back to New York and I'm going back but I think it's going to be NYADA for me and yes marriage is on the cards"

"That serious?"

"That serious" she laughed "I'm going after we finish celebrating our win"

"So quick?" Mercy was hoping she couldn't hear the happy in her voice for a second, before she realised she was actually happy for her, she'd found her way again Miss Berry was on her way back and Sam and her had something to do with that

"I just know what I want now, and I guess I need to say thank you for helping me with that, and lending me your most treasured possession" she giggled

"Anything for you girl, now go break a fucking leg" Mercy giggled as the phone went dead and she breathed for the first time in forever, it was real she was getting her man back

An hour later she got a call from Sam to say his mission was complete "I can't come right now babe, I'm on tour"

"Tour that's great, why didn't you tell me"

"You were busy healing a heart remember, it's going to be about 2 months before I get home again and we can celebrate, Rachel called me earlier said she was healed so I sort of expected your call"

"I think something big is happening at school right now, so it might just be timed right for two months"

"Keep me in the loop, I'll see you then"

"Oh you will see me then" he laughed "That's a warning"

Sam had other conversations with Rachel about NYADA and New York, they disagreed most the time but he needed to tell her what he felt, she got mad at him that last time and he sort of gave up after that but not before telling her what everyone was thinking, There was something going on with the Glee Club, Sue was paying it too much attention for his liking, so being weary took up everyone's time and then suddenly it was the day of Sectionals, for a change Sam sat in the audience along with everyone else watching the proceeds of the hard work the club had put in, even he had to admit it was a good show "They improvised themselves" Blaine told him as they sat watching

"What you guys didn't do that?" he gasped

"No that one was all them" he laughed as they stood clapping that second act

"Mercy they won" he took his phone out shouting while everyone stood in the auditorium clapping "They did it" he air fist punched telling her "I wish you were here" he flicked his phone off satisfied with his message, celebrating with his friends that evening before finding home to flop on his bed

"Hey" he heard on his phone as he opened it, his eyes still closed resting from the full day he'd had "So those guys won?" Mercy asked

"Yeah they did, I thought you'd forgotten about me"

"Never you're my endgame"

"I'm glad you know that"

"I'm glad you know I know that Mr Evans" she smiled

"You just woke me up, so you know what's happening right now"

"Booty call, phone sex"

"Exactly" he laughed "And we're both free yes?"

"Eerr yes"

"What's the err for, has Tank gone or not?"

"It was one date, he's gone" she laughed

"What! you led me to believe..."

"You believed get it right" she laughed "Are we getting this booty call on the way or what?"

"Booty call" he laughed "I love that you called it by the way"

"Make me really love this" she purred at him as they got to talking

"Hey I saw Jessie and Rachel in the auditorium tonight I think that's a go" he told her as they lay with their phones on speaker just talking themselves back to sleep

"Yeah she called me earlier, she told me they kissed"

"Yeah they kissed when I saw them too" he giggled "I'm happy for them"

"Me too"

"We put all the old trophy's back in the cabinet too, that was emotional"

"Oh" she sulked "That's nice"

"And not a slushy in sight" he laughed

 **Dreams Come True**

It seemed like forever, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had gone back to New York, Mr S was back with the New Directions and they actually won Nationals it was amazing, the two months were up and Mercy called Sam to tell him she was coming in that weekend and needed time "Meet me at the cafe" he told her "Don't go home just come straight there"

"Okay" she told him her mind in overdrive for what was so important, she got off the plane and dived into a cab, she hadn't brought much with her so she didn't have to wait "Hi" she smiled as her man came into sight standing outside the cafe waiting for her with that smile "I missed you" she told him

"God if that was all it was for me, I need you" he pulled her to him telling her, he eventually grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to the side of him as he paid the cab and grabbed her bag and walked them into the cafe "I'm never letting you go again" he kissed her neck telling her

"What is this?" she looked up at him asking

"Go sit down I'll get the drinks" he smiled, he came to the table with drinks and cookies "Don't speak just listen" he grabbed her hands saying "This" he looked down at their hands telling her "Is not a game, I'm not in this for a bit of fun, this is for life Mercy, I'm through with being children about this, I feel you need to know, I mean understand this, and to sort of get us there I want you to wear this" he looked back at his hands

"What?" he'd lost her she was looking at his fingers jiggling about "Wear what?"

"This" he opened his hand out to show her a ring on his finger "It's not a friendship ring before you say it, I'm asking you to marry me"

"God Sam" her hands covered her mouth as she stared down at the ring "God yes of course I will" she grabbed his hand telling him a smile forming on his face "But that's not going to be for a while because I have an announcement too"

"Shut up and kiss me" he yelled as she forgot the table was there and dived at him "I have news too" he smiled when they finally let each other go "I'm the new Mr S, I'm teaching the New Directions" he laughed

"Seriously, my God Sam I'm so proud of you" she told him as he put the ring on her finger "So what's Mr S doing?"

"He's the new Principle"

"What?" she laughed asking

"I know" he grinned telling her "Mr S the Principle"

"You found your calling" she hugged his face telling him pulling him in for a kiss

"Guys" Tina walked in catching them "What are you two cooking up now?"

"Nothing" Sam smiled "Just catching up"

"You call that catching up?" she looked at Mercy's finger smiling

"It's a very long engagement, don't tell anyone" Sam begged her

"Are you ashamed?" Tina asked frowning

"No just that Mercy's got an announcement and if my guess is right it's going to be a while coming"

"Mr S wants to see us all in the choir room pronto, I just got the message" she told them as Mercy and Sam pulled their phones out to check the message

"Shit what's happened now" Sam jumped up grabbing her hand as they all made their way to school, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt kitty and Artie was already there along with some faces they didn't know, the question was asked about new directions and except for a shared smile nobody else knew anything about Sam's new job except Mercy. Mr S sung a touching song making everyone cry, while Sam played his guitar, Kurt grabbed Mercy's hand and noticed the ring

"You two?" he asked as Mercy nodded smiling

"Mercy" Sam called as they piled out "The Ring, give me the ring" he whispered as she discreetly took it off and gave it back to him before they were drawn their separate ways, Mercy to catch up with Rachel, Tina and Kurt and Sam went off to sort his equipment out for his lesson that afternoon

"So" Kurt let out as they sat hugging their warm cups "What's with the..."

"New earrings" Mercy touched her ears saying as Tina smiled and Kurt suddenly knew he'd said too much

"Yeah earrings" he smiled

"I decided to go big" she smiled, as Rachel looked round the table at them all

"What?" she asked giggling

"Nothing" Mercy told her taking a sip of her drink

Three days later they stood in Sam's bedroom getting ready for his last day of term "Will's announcing my new role today" he told her excited "I'm having a hard time deciding what my first lessons going to be"

"It's your lesson what do you want it to be?"

"Something that means something to me, I guess I could talk about you" he laughed

"Music Sam"

"Yeah you, and maybe country"

"You said it"

"What country"

"If you can make it a lesson, yes"

"I can, thanks" he grabbed her round the waist pulling her into him telling her "I love you Mercy Jones"

"I love you right back Sam Evans" she kissed him telling him, as she wiped her lipstick off his lips

Later that day Sam and Blaine were having their own conversation, Blaine was trying to talk him into going back to New York with them, it took a while but Sam finally convinced him he wanted to stay in Lima ending with Sam almost shouting "I'm not, I'm using all of my talent in my new job" blowing Blaine's mind when he marched him to the choir room as Mr S announced he was the New Directions teacher. He was glad Mercy and he had that conversation about a topic and it went well, he thought as Blaine and Mr S stood listening to him with smiles on their faces

He felt his phone buzz but he was in class there was no way he was going to answer it just then, then he heard a message alert and took it out his pocket to put it on the chair he'd got up from, flashing his eyes across it to see Mercy's name flashing at him "Shit" he said in his head as he sat watching the New Directions performing their version of another Kenny Chesney song instead of the one they'd originally picked, they eventually finished and Sam set their assignment for the week before grabbing his phone and leaving the room to the chatty, excited New New New Directions

"A group shout out" he read as e scrolled to see who she'd invited "Auditorium Now!" he read making him laugh at the memory as he got to the auditorium the same time as Artie, Tina, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt "I have officially been picked up to be the opening act for Beyonce's new world tour" she announced smiling nervously, she was looking at everyone but the only face she was truly concerned about was Sam's, he looked pleased and proud and that was enough for her. she knew this was the cowards way out and she was hoping he'd get over the initial shock and she'd get away with dealing with him.

She sung her song and left, yes of course she cried when she finally turned her back to her friends, but Sam soon fixed her, sending just the words she needed to hear 'I believe in you endgame' his message read "And I support you, see you later"

Sam stood with his group of friends happy but sad, she was going on a world tour, missing in action for at least a year or two even but she was living their dream for her and that made him proud. she was no longer the scared 19 year old leaving school to master big bad LA, she was Miss Mercedes Jones a force to be reckoned with, she was destined for big things he felt that. He was proud of himself too, he wasn't the ugly crying 18 year old demanding that she forget her dreams and be with him, he'd grown in this relationship, not relationship thing they had going on, she'd accepted his ring and that in itself gave him a new found confidence.

"Hi" he smiled as they met in the school cloakroom that night

"Hi" she frowned "I'm surprised you didn't come out shouting" she giggled

"I could do that if you want" he stopped walking towards her saying

"No it's not what I want" she grabbed his hand telling him "I love that you believe in me, that matters" she tiptoed up to kiss him

"We matter soon to be Mrs Evans and we can wait, I'm in no rush I have a promise" he pulled her to him telling her

"Is that Rachel?" she asked as they sat listening to her sing her farewell to McKinley "That's so her, so us" she hugged into Sam saying as they heard her finish "Rachel" she called as she walked past the changing room door "That was beautiful"

"It was goodbye" she smiled "Mercedes have a great time on tour"

"Call me for the wedding" Mercy replied

"Wedding?" Sam asked as they got up and walked towards her

"I live in hope" she told him "He's the one" she smiled "Jessie"

"I'm happy for you guys" Sam told her hugging her as he spoke

"I hope you guys find it too" she looked at Mercy saying

"I have every faith" Mercy smiled looking up at Sam "We need to go" she finally looked at Rachel as they walked towards the door

"And finish NYADA this time" Sam shouted back at her as Mercy and he left the school "My place?" he asked, she nodded a yes and they jumped in his ride, ending up in his bedroom. Mercy left two days later after the, enjoy yourself, no pregnancies and no sex conversations as usual, then there were calls before the day came then Mercy was finally off for her rehearsals and eventually off on tour

 **The Next 5 Years**

There was constant contact more texts than anything and they both went about getting on with life, agreeing dates with other people were alright, Mercy surprised that he'd agreed to that jumped in it, it had been two years and they hadn't actually seen each other in the flesh "Mercy" Sam asked down the rather bad line "Where are you?" concerned that she hadn't contacted for nearly three days

"I'm at the airport in Milan, it was great" she shouted

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not seeing but I've been out a few times with a guy, nothing big I told you this already, you?"

"I moved on again, not at the moment"

"How's Mr S and the family?"

"Fine"

"Did you get the invite from Rachel and Jessie?"

"Yeah you getting there?"

"I hope so, I need to see you"

"You know that" he rolled his eyes telling her

"I got the weekend"

"Great" he laughed planning already taking place in his head "When are you coming?"

"Friday till Monday"

"Is that it?"

"I told you, I'm starting my album" she moaned, his side stayed silent "I told you Sam"

"You did, Just get here"

Mercy arrived that Friday to be inundated with Rachel's wedding, she'd invited everybody and his child, and then was fussing about where to sit everyone, Mercy found herself trying to be the mediator apparently Artie refused to sit with some film producer and Kitty and Quinn had something going on about some affair Kitty had with Puck a while back "So why did you ask them all to come together?" she asked as Rachel stood crying for not being able to make the decision

"He's Jessie's friend and well Kitty helped me set up the Glee club that last time I couldn't leave her out"

"I guess you're just going to have to suck it up if shit hits because they have to be in the same church, reception and even bathroom at some point I guess"

"Well put them on one table so we can contain the mess" she laughed through her cry

"That's the spirit" Mercy laughed hugging her "I'll see you tomorrow evening for the hen do" she told her grabbing her coat and leaving the venue

"Hi Babe" she jumped into Sam's ride leaning in to kiss him

"Finally" he huffed as he put the car in gear and drove off "You did tell her it was going to be tomorrow night before she saw you again?"

"Yes Sam" Mercy rolled her eyes telling him

"So it's officially us time?"

"Officially" she giggled grabbing his hand as they made their way to his apartment, he'd moved out of Beaste's place a while ago, he needed privacy and at his own place it wasn't a big thing to leave the remote on the couch. He'd wanted somewhere for Mercy and him to be together too without disturbances or crowds, it was hard enough getting time, but to have the added stress of privacy as well, was his idea of a nightmare.

"Do you want food?" he asked as they drove through the little town "We'll need to order something in or get something now" he looked out at the shops telling her

"We'll order in, I just need a bath"

They got in Mercy dropped her overnight bag, approved the apartment and grabbed her towel before heading to the bathroom "More than twenty minutes and I'm coming in" he told her as he went towards the stereo to crank some music

"Order food" she turned to tell him as she walked

He stood looking round his apartment scanning for anything out of place, he could live how he wanted when Mercy wasn't around but she was an everything has a place kind of girl, and he really didn't want to spend the next few hours cleaning up for her finding cereal crumbs in the sink or something "Fine" he nodded his head saying as he sat on the couch ordering and listening to the music he'd put on

He didn't give her ten minutes before he was standing in the doorway watching her throw water over her perky nipples, bubbles nearly overflowing covering the rest of her body, he startled her as she stepped out and grabbed the towel from the rail "Sam" she gasped smiling when she saw the look on his face "I was going to ask what you wanted but..." she giggled as he watched her patting herself dry

"It's been a while" he smiled "I don't even know how I'm standing here now" he giggled "Is the water still hot?" he asked pulling his t-shirt off as he walked into the bathroom, pushing his trousers off his body and stepping out of them before he climbed into the bath and sat down "Five minutes" he looked up at her saying

"Five?"

"Yeah the food will be here in five"

"Okay" she replied stepping off to get dressed so she could answer the door

"But you'll be here in less than a minute" he pulled her back towards the bath and into it, she let the towel drop to the floor as she willingly fell onto him, grabbing his head and kissing him hard as she lay across him with her legs hanging over the side of the bath while her middle was emerged

"Just a guess" she pulled away smiling "But by the feel of things I'd say you missed me"

"Good guess" he pulled her back telling her, "Two minutes" he kissed her again before letting her go

The food came and by the time Mercy had plated it he was out the bath and sitting with a towel around his waist watching her moving about with a towel covering from her chest to her knees "Come on bed I've had enough food I can't wait any longer" he finally told her when he realised she was teasing him with the food she was putting in her mouth

That weekend they couldn't get enough of each other, they were tired, sore even, but they didn't care sleep wasn't something they wanted to waste time with, they wanted to be exhausted by the time they parted company giving them something to talk about, remember and feel when they were apart. Their body's clammy with sweat as they did everything they could think of for gratification daring not go that step further, Mercy laughed as she pushed the boundaries for him and watched him pulling back, threatening to get out of control before finally saving himself and her.

Day two and she'd pushed too far she waited until he'd gone way past his point of no return and sat on him, he'd been jerking, sweating and pumping her mouth so hard he actually stopped for a second in mid spurt when he felt her wetness on him "Mercy" he grabbed her waist pulling her up to bring her down on him hard when she realised and pulled away from him before he could slam into her "Sorry" he said as his body pumped slowly letting his heart rate return to its former state

"I'm sorry I went too far" she kissed him saying

"I enjoyed it I just got lost a bit" he smiled

"Hen night" she jumped up telling him before they got washed and dressed to go meet up with their friends

The Wedding happened everyone was there, Mercy demanded their best behaviour and everyone pulled that out the bag, the whole day was relaxing, mainly because everyone was suffering from hangovers from the hen and stag nights, and the Monday everyone went back to business as usual

"When are you back?" Sam asked as they stood in the airport, Mercy waiting to be called for her flight

"I told you I start the album when I get back in two months and then it's about finding a good time to take a break, but as soon as I can I'll be back and I'll allow just four booty calls" she laughed

"Four weekends?"

It had been three years since Mercy walked out the auditorium in Lima, she'd been back officially once, but they'd linked up maybe eight times so far, but he wasn't counting. Mercy was busy in LA doing her second album, the first one had made such an impact, they'd just rushed ahead with number two when her song **'Naked' by Ella Mai** hit number one and stayed there for weeks. Sam had finally finished his teaching qualification and things were looking up for him too, he was doing all things music in the school and looking forward to becoming head of year in the near future.

Ping, they heard as they sat wrapped up watching another episode of some marvel adventure movie, Sam hated that sound, she'd been home for two days and he was sure he was hearing it in his damn sleep already. Mercy was supposedly on a break but it always seemed like everyone in the damn business found her number when she wasn't available, or shouldn't be available. He didn't even need to look over his shoulder at the damn thing sitting on the table behind the couch those bastards were predictable "I've got to go back early" Mercy picked the phone up looking at the message as she spoke before looking directly at him

"I thought so" he rolled his eyes telling her "When is it ever... it doesn't matter" he jumped off the couch "I guess we need to get you packed"

"Sorry Babe" she jumped up grabbing his hand and pulling him back to kiss his forehead, she felt the draft of him move away from her as she stood watching him grab hold of the suitcase that lived in the corner of the room, his steps heavy as he walked across the room, he opened the case up walked to their bedroom and grabbed some random items out the draw to come back and throw them in the case

"Packed" he looked up at her saying as her eyes got sad

"Sam..." she whined

"I know, you haven't got time for this" he looked at her saying, he knew he was throwing his toys out, checking himself he rolled his eyes "And seriously, there is no this, just give me a minute"

"A minute?" she smiled, walking up to him to stroke his face with the back of her hand

"What would they do, I mean seriously, if just for once they couldn't reach you?"

"I don't know, I've never done that, this is too important to me"

"And Babe it's important to me too, it's just sometimes I have a hard time tolerating them imposing on our time but I'm working on it"

"Sam" she grabbed his head with both hands saying "it's hard for me too, I look forward to these times"

"Do you?"

"Yeah but I need this gig Sam, I need to finish this album"

"I know and time is money" he rolled his eyes jerking his head out of her hands

"It is" she confirmed

"Time is precious Mercy" he grabbed hold of her trying to get her to understand that

"Sam" she grabbed hold of his face again saying needing him to understand what she was saying "We want things in life and I'm doing my bit to get us that life we want, why are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"Seriously" he pulled her hands off his face and walked away from her before turning to carry on "Look just go if you need to go, earn what you need to earn fucking be with who you need to be with, I'm done" he spat at her

"Done?" she asked as all the fight drained out her body, Sam stood wondering why she'd reacted like that and stood watching her "Done?" she asked again, hurt

"Yeah, this conversation is done Mercy, I'm not stopping you from doing anything you want to do with your life"

"It feels like you are"

"I'm not, I'm just too angry to talk right now"

"Why?" she asked with what sounded like her last breath as she realised he wasn't saying what she'd thought

"Because you're choosing money over us"

"Never, I never said that" she shook her head telling him "I choose nothing over us, but I want to finish my album and do this gig, that is not about how I feel about us"

"It's me I just feel like everything comes before me right now, as I said I'll get over it"

"I don't want you to feel like that Sam, you're the love of my life" she walked up to him telling him, grabbing him and pulling him close smiling when he wrapped his arms around her "Maybe I can take a week sometime soon" she told him, her head resting on his chest

"A week?" his voice excited "With no messages?" he asked looking down at her

"No messages, no contact just me and you" she reached up to grab his lips with hers pulling him to her as her hand raked through his hair, she knew what that did to him, she could change his mood with that move or her look in a second. Sam's mind was where he wanted it to be, he went back there every time she touched him this way and he loved that she, and only she, had that power over him "Lets go to bed" she pulled his hand along with her telling him, his body seemed to float along to the sound of her voice and three hours later they were standing in the airport saying bye again.

It was another year before that promise could be upheld, they finally got a week together and done loads of stuff together, they were like a regular couple visiting, festivals, restaurants, concerts and doing regular shopping "I want more of this" Mercy loaded up the boot saying as they finished yet another morning of shopping for the house they were planning on buying together just outside Lima "Can I have that back?" she pointed at her ring round his neck asking

"What now?" he stopped what he was doing to ask

"It's mine isn't it, you did ask me?"

"Yeah of course it's yours but you said give it you back when you were ready"

"Okay so when you're ready make it good Mr Evans"

"I'm ..." he stopped himself seeing he'd just missed his chance to get out of the big proposal thing "When I'm ready" he smiled grabbing her hand "You're going to have your ring"

"I hope so" she smiled getting in the car, they smiled all the way home

They'd gone back to bed when they got in, their favourite place in the apartment, laying comfortably in each others arms as they heard that dreaded ping again "Shit" Sam stiffened up saying

"Don't even go there it's not me, I didn't even turn my phone on"

"It's me" he looked around at his bedside cabinet where his phone was charging "I left it charging"

"I thought we agreed not phones?"

"I need it ready for tomorrow, it's last practice week for Nationals on Monday and I asked the kids to sign in for the attendance thing, I want to be on top of it all, sorry" he grabbed it to turn it off "Oh it's Puck" he sat up telling her "Gosh they're getting married"

"Wow" she laughed "We have to go"

"Of course" he smiled "It's in three months plenty of time"

They finished the holiday and went back to work, the wedding happened and the day after as they all sat catching up Rachel revealed she'd decided to be a surrogate for Blaine and Kurt's baby of course she got frowns from Santana, mainly because she'd asked Blaine previously to be their baby's father and he'd refused leaving a bit of a downer on their relationship.

"Mercy" Artie shouted across breaking the silence that had made a gap in the conversation following Rachel's revelations "I'm doing this film and I wondered if you'd take the leading role in it?" he smiled

"Sorry Artie my album's taking precedence right now"

"Maybe next time" he looked at her with his sad eyes telling her

"Maybe, but I'm sure you can find some other unsung hero for that part" she smiled at him as I light came on

"I'm sure I can" he smiled back at her

"Talking about next time" Rachel looked across at Mercy and Sam saying "When's this actually going to be your day?"

"When we're ready" Mercy cut her conversation off saying

Eventually the conversation died down and everyone went their separate ways after wishing Puck and Quinn every happiness, Artie finally told everyone Tina and he were an item, a serious one actually, to more congratulations before they were scattered to the four corners again

Year five and Mercy's just rounding up on her album, she's got a window, Sam's New Directions won their Nationals for the fourth year running and he was feeling smug to say the least, he'd finally made head of year and it had just been announced that Sue Sylvester had been dubbed the Vice President of the United States "How the hell did that happen?" Sam shouted down the phone at Mercy as the announcement about Sue came over the airways

"Somebody's got shit for brains" she replied laughing

"Hey listen, you're going to get the invite soon but Will's having a naming ceremony for the Auditorium, apparently he's dedicating it to Finn"

"Oh that will be so nice"

"Closer to fall but I guess you'll be here by then yeah?"

"Yeah I will" she said excitedly down the phone "And Rachel's finally up for her Toni Award"

"I know everything's happening"

"I'll be in New York about that time so I'm passing by to see her, be with her you know?"

"Yeah, but I wish you were here with me"

"Me too boo but all good things"

There were celebrations going on all over America as members of the Glee family cheered at Rachel's win, finally one of their own had been publically recognised in a big way

"Sam" Mercy called down the phone when he answered

"Mercy" he laughed "Brilliant isn't it?" he asked

"Not too brilliant Mr, Blaine just told me you were with another random, what's that about?"

"What, I didn't tell Blaine ... oh I might have led him to believe that the last time we spoke, I'm fed up of hearing his, it's not going to work thing, I don't even talk about us to people anymore, I maybe told him I was seeing someone I just didn't say it was you"

"I better not find out that's anything different Mr"

"You know me better than that" he laughed

"I guess I do and of course I love you more than that"

"Now that's what you called for, missing your boo" he giggled "I love you back babe"

"Thank you, I miss you" she giggled "They're all here coupled up and I'm just little old me on my own, like most of my damn life"

"Stop it, you've never been on your own, technically"

"But you know what I mean?"

"Yeah but that's going to change when life settles down for us"

"Listen, I'm coming in on Thursday at 4 for Finn's thing I need some time"

"I hear that, I'm there, meet me at the Royal don't go home just come straight there"

"Why aren't you picking me up?"

"I've got class, I won't get there in time, you'll be waiting too long"

"There's that feeling again" she laughed

"Please not the neglect card" he begged laughing "You'll be begging me to leave you alone soon, I'm excited for the next break"

"Yeah it will be our first holiday season together in forever"

"Hold up Daniel's ready to attack again, he's charging, I'll call you later babe aarrrhhh" he shouted before the phone went dead, Mercy laughed, he was a big kid himself

 **Fall**

"Mercy" Sam called as the cab pulled up on Royal's parking lot "I've got it" he said to the driver as he opened the door, gave the driver his fare and grabbed her cases, put them in his car before grabbing her hand and walking into the restaurant "Hi" he spun her round to face him "I need to take a breath, I'm excited"

"Hi" she smiled kissing him quickly as they stood in the doorway

"So" he pushed the door open saying "This is officially our time"

"Officially we have about five months to ourselves, I've earned it after five years don't you think?" she walked in asking

"We've earned it yeah" he kissed her in reply

"Yeah" she smiled

"Sir, Madam" the waiter walked up to them interrupting their conversation

"Table for Evens" Sam told him grabbing Mercy's hand, following the man to their table "What do you want to drink?" he asked as they settled in

"I guess I'll have the usual" Mercy told Sam

"Latour 2009 please" Sam asked the waiter

"Sorry Sir we don't have that but we have some Blue that tastes just as good"

"We'll try that" Sam told him without consulting Mercy

"What's this Blue I've never heard of it?" she asked

"Let's give it a chance shall we"

"Sir" the waiter came with the bottle wrapped in a cotton cloth pouring a drop into the two wine glasses

"You first" she looked at Sam telling him, watching as he put the glass to his head and drunk it

"It's actually alright" he smiled as he watched her put her glass to her head

"It is good it actually tastes like Latour" she raised an eyebrow telling him "What is it?" she moved the cloth from the bottle to look "Sam" she gasped as her hands went to her face "Yes" she whispered before she said it again louder "God yes" she laughed jumping up to grab hold of him

"I was too scared to just ask straight out, I wanted something different" he laughed catching her as she fell towards him

"Who the hell is going to go to the trouble of getting a 8K bottle of Latour relabelled saying Mercy will you marry me? only my man" she hugged him laughing

"I have another question" he bounced her head off his chest telling her "I want for us to get married right after Finn's ceremony, everyone will be there already and I just want to get this sealed and get some time before you go off again"

"What in two days time?" she looked at him shocked "Our parents, families"

"That's all sorted it's just for you to agree"

"I need to tell you something" she looked up at him suspiciously "I've been nominated for a Grammy, everyone thinks I've got a good chance"

"You have a brilliant chance, I'm so proud of you" he kissed her saying, they made lots more fuss before they finally sat to eating their meal and making their way back to Sam's place. They had a busy two days considering Mercy only had a dress to buy, their parents flapped around headless for a day and then suddenly it was D day, time to think about something and someone else, the focus was on Finn and getting together with their friends, it had been a while. They did rehearsals, caught up, laughed, cried and remembered throughout the day "I didn't expect this many people" Sam looked at Mercy saying "Hope there's enough food"

"My Mom's in charge of catering, there's more than enough" she laughed suddenly there was clapping and announcements going on it was nearing time

"Okay" Sam clapped his hands saying "I have something to say"

"I think Mr S should do show circle" Rachel hissed at him

"I had no intention of doing show circle Mrs St James, Will can do it"

"Actually Sam, you're head of year and New Direction, you should do show circle" Will told him "Plus I've got to be out front before Sue starts her speech, being Principle and all" he laughed

"Yeah" Sam smiled at him as a thank you for telling everyone he was responsible now "Shit I've got to tell Stan about that funny lighting thing" he walked out of the dressing room with Will, laughing when he got accosted yet again by Becky and played her game, she was still trying to act like the thug Sue was trying to get her to be. He did what he needed to do and went back to join everyone in the dressing room "As I was saying" he continued as he walked in scanning the room for Mercy, holding his hand out for her to go to him "Mercy and I are getting married straight after the ceremony, you're all invited" he smiled as everyone cheered

"I'm confused what about your random?" Blaine asked

"There was never a random Blaine, I was always talking to Mercy"

"Congratulations" Quinn said bringing a smile to Mercy's face as they hugged

"Thank you" she whispered in her ear as she watched Tina coming towards them already crying

"I'm happy for you guys" Rachel hugged her saying

"Okay" Sam shouted as the lights flickered telling them it was nearing time, show circle talked of Finn, McKinley, Glee Club and of course having a good time about it. Everyone went out and did just that ending with a minutes silence in memory of Finn "There's no better place than right here" Sam announced grabbing Mercy's hand "Of course it's a red and white affair" he laughed looking around the room "Can we give Mercy a minute" he kissed her as she walked away to go put her dress on

"Right" Will clapped his hands saying as he called everyone over to the corner of the stage to give orders "Sam go find a suit" he laughed as Sam backed out the room to do that. Less than thirty minutes later Sam was standing in front of the Minister, chairs lined the stage all filled as Mercy walked down the makeshift aisle, the guys singing their version of **'I love the Way you love me' by Boyzone**

 _ **Puck & Quinn: **I like the feel of your name on my lips, and I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
 **Blaine & Kurt: **The way that your fingers run through my hair, and how your scent lingers even when you're not there  
 **Artie & Tina: **And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh, and how you enjoy your two hour bath  
 **Santana & Brittany: **And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain, with everyone watching like we were insane_

 _ **All (Blaine):** But I love the way you love me, oh baby, (strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul) so completely, I love the way you love me_

 _ **Jessie & Rachel: **And I like the sound of old RnB, and you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
 **Will & Emma: **And I like the innocent way that you cry, from sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times_

 _ **All:** But I love the way you love me, oh baby, strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul so completely, I love the way you love me_

 _ **Mike:** So listen to me, **Glee Kids:** And I could list a million things, I love to like about you  
 **All:** But they could all come down to one reason, I could never live without you_

 _ **All: (Sam & Mercy)**I love the way you love me yeah yeah, oh baby, strong and wild, (Strong and Wild) slow and easy (Slow and Easy) heart and soul (Heart and Soul) so completely, I love the way you love me_

 _ **Sam & Mercy: **I love the way that you love me _

"Beautiful" Mercy smiled as she got to Sam, their eyes already connected

"Well we're gathered here today because we have some unfinished business" Will smiled handing the day over to the Minister, as everyone sat listening to them take their vows, speeches happened and then suddenly they were being asked to open the floor

"Mercy Evans" Sam stood in front of her smiling as he said her new name "I just want to tell you that you look past beautiful, would you like to dance?" he asked holding his hand out for her to take

"I'd actually love to" she grabbed his hand telling him

"Did you have a good day?" he asked as they moved around the stage dancing

"Best wedding ever" she smiled sinking her head into his chest as they moved around the floor

"I need a together marriage Mercy, this whole damn courtship things sucking the fucking life out of me"

"Ten years from now we'll be standing here saying this whole damn marriage things doing that" she laughed "But remember I love you Sam Evans"

"Good because I love you back Mercy Evans" he smiled "Endgame"

"I'd say business finished" Will held his glass up to Sam and Mercy as Sam nodded a yes

"Err not quite" Mercy smiled "Did you forget the babies?" she asked him "Business still unfinished Mr S" she laughed

The End


End file.
